dans la peau d'une fille
by hayase-sama
Summary: C'est la fin de la guerre et Ichigo est chez les shinigamis ou ce que ça fait de vivre dans le corps d'une fille .
1. prologue

ouais voici ma 1° fic l'idée me trottai dans la tête de puis un moment . donc j'espère que vous apprécierais . **Et … **ah oui les persos ne m'appartiennent pas , ils sont à Tite Kubo car si ils étaient à moi je leur ferais faire pleins de trucs cochons . **perverse .**

* * *

PROLOGUE

C'est la fin de la guerre , Aïzen , Gin et Tousen sont morts . Ichigo as réussi à les vaincre au pris d'un grand effort . Son secret sur son état de Vizard a été découvert , mais le soutaïcho les a reconnu et il peut donc vivre en paix , aller et venir comme il le veut à la Soul Society , ainsi que pour les autres Vizard . Les arrancars , eux , vivent en paix à Las Noches . Ils on promit de ne plus s'attaquer aux shinigamis et aux humain . Ulquiorra sort avec Orihime , Grimmjow veut toujours devenir encore plus fort , ce qui lui a permis de pacer devant Noity , Noitora avoua enfin ses sentiments à Nel mais celle-ci le repoussa et finalement sortit avec Tesla , Szayel continue ces expérience et a toujours le même goût pourris pour les couleurs , Aaroriero se cache toujours à l'ombre , Yammy est toujours aussi stupide , Zommari donne des cours de yoga et fait de la philosophie , Hallibel et ses fractions espionnent les hommes , dit sexy , sous les douches et vendent leurs vidéos où on les voient , soit se laver , se déshabiller , faire de la muscu torse nu avec la transpiration et la bouteille d'eau avec la qu'elle ils s'aspergeaient ( KYAAAAA!!!!!!!! _cris des fansgirls devant la vidéo _ ) , Barragan rêve toujours de contrôler le monde mais en attendant il est devenus le président du club tricot et thé vert ( ben oui fallait un remplaçant à Aïzen ) et Starck pensé pouvoir enfin dormir 18H par jours mais c'était sans conter sur lilinette et Nel a rejoint Hallibel pour l'aider dans ces projets et s'occupe donc de l'import-export entre Hallibel et le club des femmes shinigamis . Pendant ce temps là Ichigo avait appris que son père était shinigamis et a dus avoué son secret sur sa proffessions de shinigamis à Tatsuki , Keigo , Mizuiro , Karin et Yuzu . Maintenant ils sont tous à la Soul Society pour préparer la fête en l'honneur de la victoire d'Ichigo sur Aïzen et ainsi la paix revenus . Enfin tout aller bien dans le meilleur des mondes , les oiseux chantait , le soleil brillait , les enfants riait , les animaux se reproduiser , l'eau coulait . Euh , je m'égare . Bref tout aller bien jusqu'à ce que le destin en décide autrement pour Ichigo et qu'il se retrouve dans une situation très comique .

* * *

Hayase-sama : bien enfin le début

Haya : où sa un début ? c'est juste le prologue .

Ichigo : qu'es-ce qu'on fout ici ?

Renji : et t'es qui toi ?

Hayase-sama : doucement les question . Tout d'abord je suis l'auteur ce qui signifie qu'ici c'est moi qui est les pleins pouvoir et que vous devez m'obéir et jouez votre rôle sans rechigner et vous pouvez m'appelez Hayase-sama ou sublime Hayase-sama et lorsque vous me saluez vous devez vous inclinez au point que votre nez touche le sol et …

Haya : accouche

Hayase-sama :hum , et vous êtes ici car j'ai besoin de vous .

Ichigo : euh … dîtes ? hayase_ se tournant vers ichi _. Je voudrais savoir . Qu'es-ce qui va m'arriver ?

Hayase-sama : _l'observe de bas en haut , de haut en bas puis soudain s'exclame _. Muhahahahahahaha _et sen va morte de rire_

Haya: Je prie pour que tu survive à cette épreuve . Et maintenant c'est à moi de demander . Des rewiens s'il-vous plaît .

La suite : Chapitre 1 , Incident

Ce chapitre j'ai passé une nuit blanche dessus alors vous avez intérêt à lâchez des rewiens . **Spèce de mytho .** Bon peut-être pas nuit blanche mais sa prend vachement de temps


	2. Incident

Yeah ! le chapitre 1 pour mes lectrices

* * *

Chapitre 1

Incident

- Oï Ichigo ! Tu peux n'accompagner à la XII division ? Demanda Renji .

- Oui , pourquoi ?

- J'ai des dossiers à porter à la 12° divisions et il me manque une pair de bras

- OK

Et ils arrivèrent à la douzième divisions avec les dossiers tout en se disputant ils au centre de recherche pour donner en main propre les dossiers à Nemu . Ils allaient sortir lorsque soudain Grimmjow déboula poussa un shinigami qui était sur son passage et hurla plus qu'il ne dit :

- Eh Ichigo ! Viens ici que je te prouve qui de nous deux est le plus fort !

BOUM !!!

Explication , le shinigamis que Grimmjow vient (que nous appellerons X) de bousculer il y a quelque instant porter un plateau et sur ce plateau il y avait une fiole et dans cette fiole ce trouvait un produit chimique pas encore tester donc voici la scène X s'écroule par terre et la fiole qui au lieu de normalement ce briser juste sous le nez de X et ainsi répandre sur le sol son contenue est allé voler et se fracasser sur le le visage de notre fraise et le liquide au contact de la peau à fait boum et apparaître un gros nuage rose . Bien maintenant reprenons l'histoire .

Le nuage commençait à se dissiper et Grimmjow et Renji attendait que le nuage se dissipe pour voir si il était arriver quelque chose à notre rouquin puis lorsque le nuage disparut Ichigo s'exclama :

- Putain de merde ! J'espère qu'il n'est rien arriver et qu'es-ce que vous avez à me fixer comme ça ? Renji ?

- Ta … ta …

- Ma … ?

- Ta poitrine . Parvint enfin à dire Renji .

- mais qu'es-ce que tu …

Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase car soudain en baissant les yeux , il fut pris d'une angoisse énorme car , maintenant , il possédait une magnifique pair de sein faisant chacun un jolie petit D . Pris d'une peur immense il eut un mouvement de recule et c'est là qu'il sentit un frottement dans le bas du dos , il se retourna et vit que c'est cheveux avait poussé pour arriver juste au-dessus de ses fesses . Il poussa un petit cris et c'est là qu'il remarqua que sa voix c'était « féminisé » . Il n'en fut donc pas plus pour comprendre qu'une certaine partit de son anatomie très intime c'était aussi transformer ce fut la goute de trop et il hurla pendant que Grimmjow et Renji explosaient de rire en frappant le sol :

- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!

Son cri se répercuta jusqu'à Las Noches en passant par le monde des humains , il brisa par la même occasion plusieurs vitres et s'évanouit tellement le choc était grand pour sa pauvre personne .

°o°0~0~0°o°

Lorsqu'il se réveilla , il était dans un lit de la 4° division et il vit qu'il y avait dans sa chambre Rukia , Renji , Retsu , Inoue , Chad et Ishida . Bref un beau petit monde .

-Rukia , qu'es-ce qui c'est passé ? J'ai fait un drôle de rêve où dedans je me transformer en femme .

-Eh , bien comment te le dire ? Euh … C'était pas un rêve

-Tu veux dire que …

-Oui

Et à l'annonce il retourna aussitôt dans les limbes du sommeils .

-Putin , il fait chier à s'évanouir le roux là . Grogna Renji .

°o°0~0~0°o°

Quand il ouvrit les yeux , Ichigo avait enfin acceptait le fait que son corps c'était transformer en celui d'une femme . Mais il ne savait pas trop encore ce qu'il allait faire à ce sujet puis soudain il eut une envie pressante il allait ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain/toilette lorsque soudain il s'arrêta . Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y aller pas avec ce corps qu'il avait . Mais la nature était un plus fort appel et il dut se résigner . Lorsqu'il sortit des toilettes , il était rouge tomate . Il attrapa Zangetsu et le mit sur son dos mais ces longs cheveux le gênait et il dut donc les relever . Dans la pièce , il y avait un miroir , il s'approcha et se regarda dedans pour voire le changement . Ses lèvre était un peu plus pulpeuses , ses cheveux plus longs ainsi que ces cils . Ces jambes était plus fine et plus longue de même pou ces bras et ces mains . Mais le plus gros problème était maintenant sa poitrine elle le gênait et son kimono était trop serré il décida donc de le desserré . Cela faisait maintenant un jolie décolté plongeant mais il pouvait respirer c'était le principe . Il allait sortir mais à ce moment là , la poignet de la porte fut ouvert et laissa donc pénétrer dans la pièce Matsumoto , Inoue , Rukia et Retsu dans la pièce .

-Bonjour Kurosaki-kun . Je vois que vous êtes réveiller . Avez-vous mal quelque part ?

-Non . Mais dites Retsu-san y a t'il un moyen pour que je redevienne un homme .

-Oui , la douzième division est entrain de travailler dessus . Mais il vous faudra rester dans cette apparence durant plusieurs semaines .

-Et je fais quoi en attendant ?

-Tu loge chez moi . Répliqua Rukia

-Mais tu n'as pas Inoue déjà avec toi

-Si mais ma maison est grande et puis tu ne peux plus loger chez Renji car Grimmjow a pris ta place

-Grimmjow ?

-Oui , il a décidé de rester ici pour te combattre , un truc dans le genre .

-Et Byakuya il en dit quoi ?

-Oh je suis sûr que Nii-sama seras d'accord . Allez maintenant viens .

-Je suis sûr que nous allons bien nous amusez Kurosaki-kun . Ajouta Inoue .

Ichigo soupira et finalement les suivis tout en ce demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter « ça »

* * *

Ichigo : mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

Hayase-sama : Oh , tu apprend vite ton texte .

_Derrière Ichigo , Renji et Grimmjow sont plié de rire devant le scripte ._

Ichigo : FERMEZ-LA ! Et toi répond !_attrape Zangetsu et menace Hayase de la pointe de l'arme._

Hayase-sama : calme-toi Ichi c'est … c'est juste pour rigoler .

Ichigo : BANKAÏ !!!!!!

Hayase-sama : Kyaaaa !!!!!

_Haya regarde Ichigo tentant de tuer Hayase qui court comme une folle et Renji et Grimmjow qui sont toujours mort de rire._

Haya : Bon , des rewiens s'il vous-plaît pour ce torchon .

A bientôt pour la suite Chapitre 2 : se faire draguer


	3. Se faire draguer

Le chapitre 2 . Je me suis bien amuser à le faire celui-là .** Pauvre Ichi . Espérons qu'il ne soit pas trop traumatiser . **Roh n'en fait pas trop .

* * *

Chapitre 2

Se faire draguer

Ichigo marchait derrière Rukia et Inoue et hésitait encore sur le comportement qu'il devrais prendre déjà une chose est sûr . Il ne dormiras pas dans la même pièce qu'Inoue et Rukia , il demanderais une chambre seul . Puis après pour ce qui seras de se laver . Il n'irait pas en même temps que les filles car malgré son physique de femme il reste un homme ensuite pour Byakuya non plus car avec son physique de femme il préférer ne pas y penser .

Puis au moment où il seras sous l'eau , comment feras t'il . Au même moment que le problème se dessiner dans son esprit il repoussa aussitôt dans un coin de son esprit très profondément et tout occuper qu'il était à penser il n'entendit pas la conversation de Rukia et Inoue qui aurait du l'inquiéter plus que tout .

-J'aimerais trop m'amuser à coiffait les cheveux de Kurosaki-kun une fois chez toi Kuchiki-san . Depuis qu'il est devenus une femme s'est cheveux sont devenus tellement jolies .

-Oui mais le problème seras qu'il refuseras . On pourrait aussi l'habiller en femme .

-Oui mais comme tu l'as souligner il refuseras certainement .

-Tu as raison . Ce qu'il faudrait c'est un plan .

-Mmh , c'est vrai mais que pourrait t'ont faire .

-Je ne sais pas .

Et ils arrivèrent donc au manoir Kuchiki sans sens rendre conte tous occuper à leurs penser qu'ils étaient . Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et bientôt plusieurs inviter vinrent les saluer , enfin surtout Rukia . Ensemble ils allèrent dans le jardin et Rukia demanda aux serviteurs de les prévenir lorsque Byakuya arriverait .

Le jardin de Rukia était magnifique un bassin se trouvait au milieu où se trouvait plusieurs magnifique carpe koï . Une allée en pierre était entouré de cerisier en fleur sublime . La tranquillité du lieu était une invite à la relaxation . Plus loin se trouvait des servantes qui étendaient le linge en riant , des hommes balayait l'allée et saluèrent Rukia à son passage . Ensuite ils s'approchèrent du bassin et Ichigo qui s'était approcher d'un peu trop près tombas à l'eau . Rukia et Inoue qui avait assister à la scène éclatèrent de rire . Soudain Ichigo qui était remonté poussa les filles à l'eau et ce fut bataille d'eau général . Puis un jeune homme arriva et les interrompis dans leur bataille .

- Rukia-sama , Byakuya-sama est arrivé .

Puis soudain il se tourna vers Ichigo et le fixa longuement , puis il s'approcha et prit une des mains d'Ichigo et lui dit droit dans les yeux

- Mademoiselle , je ne pense que l'on se soit déjà rencontrer mais sachez que c'est bien la première fois que je vois une fleur d'une telle beauté ici et sachez que rien que votre présence réchauffe mon cœur qui était si froid jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre .

Ichigo retiras vivement sa main et lança :

- Désolée , mais je suis un homme .

Le jeune regarda Ichigo et essayer de comprendre si soit :

magnifique créature essayait de le repoussait .

pauvre était complètement folle .

avait raison et du coup il était devenus complètement aveugle .

Devant le malaise qui commencer à s'installer Rukia décida de prendre les devants et prit Inoue et Ichigo par le bras et lança :

- Désolée , mais Nii-sama nous attend .

Et ils partirent aussitôt . Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin Rukia lança ironiquement à Ichigo :

-Eh bien , qu'elle succès mon ami

-Roh tais-toi

-Il est vrai que dans l'état que nous nous trouvons aucun homme ne pourrait résister à ton charme .

Ichigo baissa les yeux et vit que sa tenue trempé était un peu plus ouverte sur sa poitrine et le fait qu'elle soit mouiller , justement , faisait ressortir les formes de son corps , il rougit et répondit à Rukia :

-En tout cas je ne pense pas que nous soyons assez présentable pour aller voir Byakuya

-Tu as raison , pour une fois . Allons y .

Et ils partirent se changer .

* * *

Ichigo : Je porte plainte .

Hayase-sama : et pourquoi ? Moi je vois rien à reprocher . D'ailleurs , regarde . Renji et Grimmjow apprécie ce que j'écris , eux .

_Renji et Grimmjow sont écrouler par terre pris d'un fout rire incontrôlable ._

Ichigo : Parce que j'en ai marre d'être ridicule et franchement pourquoi MOI ?

Hayase-sama : Car tu as la tête pour mon chou .

_Soudain Ichigo s'élance dans une tentative de meurtre mais Grimmjow et Renji s'interpose et l'arrête ._

Grimmjow : Désolée shinigami , mais tant que l'auteur continueras ainsi il faudra passer sur mon corps

Renji : il en se pareil pour moi . je veux continuer à me foutre de ta gueule .

Hayase-sama : Je vous aimes !!!!!

_Haya va s'accroupir près d'Ichi pendant que Hayase saute au coup de Grimmjow et Renji ._

Haya : Tu sais moi aussi j'aimerais bien là faire disparaître mais bon c'est comme ça , on n'y peux rien . Ah oui , phrase du jour :

des rewiens sa fait toujours plaisir .

* * *

Chapitre 3 : le club des femmes shinigamis

Au fait question : avec qui voulait-vous que je case Ichi à la fin de la fic ?


	4. le club des femmes shinigamis

Je ne vais rien dire au sujet de chapitre , je pense que c'est assez éloquents . **Au fait tu voulais pas commencer à faire une autre fic .** Si , mais je veux d'abords continuer celle-la jusqu'à ce que je soit en panne d'inspiration . **C'est stupide .** Bof , bien allez je vous souhaite bonne lecture .

* * *

Chapitre 3

Le club des femmes shinigamis

Ils étaient maintenant en kimono d'intérieur , Rukia voulait lui en passait un féminin mais il a refusé en hurlant qu'il était un homme ( En fait c'était « Putain de bordel de merde ! Je suis un homme ! Merde ! » mais bon je trouvai que c'était un peu grossier ) . Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans le salon où se reposait Byakuya . Ce dernier était assis en tailleur sur un coussin entrain de boire une tasse de thé .

- Nii-sama puis-je vous demandez d'hébergé Ichigo le temps qu'il retrouve son apparence normal .

Byakuya but une nouvelle gorgée de thé . Et lorsqu'il eut enfin finit son thé il daigna lever les yeux vers Rukia pour ensuite se poser sur Ichigo qui ressemblait maintenant à une jeune femme très attirante . Et il reporta son attention sur le ciel et finalement dit :

- Bien , je demanderais à un de nos serviteur de lui préparer une chambre . Mais si jamais Kurosaki , vous mettez le bazar . Je vous jette dehors .

Cette déclaration jetas un froid dans l'assemblée surtout pour Ichigo car il savait que pour le noble cette déclaration était à prendre aux sérieux . Il se demander se qu'il avait fait que le noble lui en veuille autant , à ce qu'il savait la seule chose qu'il avait fait était de le battre . Puis Byakuya repris :

- Vous pouvez disposer .

- Bien Nii-sama .

Et dès qu'ils sortirent de la salle , la tension que l'on ressentait dans la salle se dissipas et Ichigo en profitas pour souffler . Byakuya pouvait être vraiment flippant quand il le voulait .

- Rukia , je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait à ton frère pour qu'il m'en veuille autant ?

- Je pense que c'est parce que sa fierté en as pris un coup quand tu l'a battu

- Encore ça .

Ichigo se rembrunit aussitôt , ce qui firent éclater de rire Inoue et Rukia . Finalement ils allèrent aux douches . Rukia et Inoue se laver ensemble pendant que Ichigo rester planter devant la porte de sa douche se demandant comment ils allait faire . Si c'est yeux pouvait lancer des lasers il aurait certainement fait un jolie trous dans la porte . Finalement il soupiras et rentras dans la pièce et entreprit de se déshabiller sans se regarder et lorsqu'il eut enfin réussit ( c'est à dire au bout de 30 minutes ) il entreprit d'aller sous la douche . Pendant qu'Ichigo se laver ( je voulais imaginer la jolie couleur tomate qu'il a pris ) . Les filles , elles discutaient :

- Je me demande comment Kurosaki-kun s'en sort ?

- Je suis certaine quand ce moment il doit ressembler à une tomate bien mûr .

- Oui c'est vrai tu as raison .

Et elles rigolèrent de l'image d'Ichigo rouge comme une fraise ( si seulement elles savaient à qu'elle point elles ont raison )

- Au fait Rukia-chan

- Oui

- Es-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un ?

- Je … je … mais que vas-tu penser ?

- Oh , euh … je … c'est que Ulquiorra et moi on doit se voir demain et … ( désolée , mais fallait que je case Inoue )

- Et tu avait besoin d'un conseille . Finit Rukia

- Oui

- Et que veut-il ?

- Il m'a dit que c'était une surprise .

- Tu doit te sentir nerveuse .

Inoue hocha la tête pour toute réponse et ça continua de parler garçons , amour , fleur . Enfin des trucs de filles quoi .

Retournons maintenant à Ichigo qui sortait de la salle de bain qui était adjacent à sa chambre . Il sortit , se posa sur le fûton et se mit à fixer le mur . Puis il se mit à rougir et redevenir pâle , rougir , pâlir , rougir , pâlir . Bref un vrai feu clignotant et il repris conscience avec la réalité lorsque Rukia l'appela pour venir déjeuner ( au fait c'est le midi ) . Il sortit et marcha en directions de la salle à manger .

Lorsqu'il arriva , il vit que Rukia et Inoue était déjà attabler et qu'il était placer en face de Byakuya . Il s'assit et ils commencèrent à manger dans un silence religieux puis finalement ils s'y habituèrent et commencèrent à parler . A un moment Ichigo se pencha pour attraper de la nourriture . Ce qui pour conséquence que en se penchant il permettait ainsi à Byakuya d'avoir un magnifique vue plongeante sur le jolie poitrine d'Ichi . Byakuya ferma les yeux en se demandant pour quoi il avait accepter qu'Ichigo reste .

A la fin du repas , Rukia , Inoue et Ichigo allait aider pour la préparation de la fête . Ils marchaient dans la rue lorsque Renji déboula et dès qu'il vit Ichigo , il se mit à pouffer . Ichigo lui envoya aussitôt une droite .

- Eh qu'es-ce qui te prend !

- Hein ? C'est pas toi qui était entrain de se foutre de ma gueule .

- Oui mais c'est pas une raison !

- Ah oui ! Moi je vais t'en donner une de raison .

Et ils commencèrent à se chamailler . Rukia et Inoue continuèrent leurs chemin , habituer au chamaillerie des deux rouquins . Ichigo avait réussit à plaquer Renji contre le sol mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et eut pour réflexe d'attraper le revers du haut du costume de shinigami d'Ichigo il 'arrêta et se mit à rougir violemment ce qui jurait avec sa couleur de cheveux . Voyant la réaction bizarre de Renji , Ichigo se redressa et l'observa . Son visage était encore plus rouge que c'est cheveux et du sang commençait à couler de son nez . Puis il suivit le regard de Renji et comprit . Il rougit et essaya de d'arranger son haut de kimono pendant que Renji reprenait lentement contact avec la réalité . Lorsqu'Ichigo eut finit il se retourna vers Renji qui le regardait bizarrement .

- T'as pas fini de me regarder comme ça !?

- Euh … c'est juste que … c'est …

- Roh c'est bon . J'ai l'apparence d'une femme mais je reste un homme . Merde ! Au fait tu voulais quoi ?

- Ah oui , Matsumoto voulait te voir .

- Rangiku-san ?

- Ichigo !!!!!! Renji !!!!!!!

- Quand on parle du loup . Soupira Ichigo .

- Salut Ichigo , viens avec moi . A plus Renji .

Et elle emporta Ichigo aussi vite qu'elle était venus devant un Renji ébahis . Ils marchèrent un moment le temps qu'Ichigo assimile l'information . C'est à dire le fait que Matsumoto l'emmène dans un endroit inconnu . Puis finalement il lui demanda :

- Où m'emmène-tu ?

- Au club des femmes shinigamis .

- Hein ? Mais , pourquoi ?

- Ben tu es femme maintenant .

- Mais je suis un homme ?

- Oui mais tant que tu auras ton apparence de femmes tu seras avec nous , c'est génial non ?

Ichigo se redemandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça et maudissait l'auteur de ceci dans un coin de son esprit ( Pendant ce temps l'auteur est morte de rire devant ce qu'elle écrit ) . Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent , Ichigo vit que la plupart des femmes shinigamis qu'il connaissait se trouvait ici . Matsumoto l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui en attendant que la présidente arrive . Et lorsqu'il vit que la présidente n'était autre que Yachiru , il crut qu'il allait en tomber des nues .

- Aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouveaux membre temporaire au sein du club des femmes shinigamis . Commença Nanao .

- Coucou Ichi-chan . Dit Yachiru en lui sautant au cou .

- Bonjour Yachiru . Mais ce que je voudrais savoir c'est pourquoi je suis là ?

- C'est évident non , c'est parce que tu vit chez Kuchiki Taïcho . Répondit Nanao

- Hein ?

- En fait nous voulons que tu prennes des photos de Byakuya .

- Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est pour les vendre aux fansgirls et aux fansboys .

- Nel ?

- Salut Ichigo . T'as transformation en femme te vas bien . Tu es très mignonne même si je te préfère en homme .

- Mais … quoi … je … que fait tu ici ? Parvint enfin à articuler Ichigo

- Je suis venue apporter les photos et vidéos d'Hallibel , d'ailleurs là elle voudrait une collection Byakuya en photo .

- Oui , et nous avons justement charger Ichigo de prendre plusieurs cliché .

- Attendait , c'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda Ichigo qui se sentait perdre pied .

- Matsumoto montre lui .

- Haï

Elle partit dans une autre salle et revint peu de temps après avec plusieurs livre . Elle les posa sous son nez et il commença à les feuilleter . Soudain ces yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit sous son nez se trouvait les photos de tous les hommes dit « sexy » . Dedans se trouvait Renji , Hisagi , Hitsugaya , Ukitake , Shunsui , Urahara , Grimmjow , Ulquiorra , Starck , Byakuya et il y avait même des photos de lui . Puis il s'aperçut qu'il y avait très peu de photo de Byakuya . Puis il leur demanda pourquoi il y avait si peu de photo de Byakuya .

-C'est parce que il ne se laisse pas faire si facilement . Rien qu'en y pensant je ressens encore les coupures de sebonsakura .

-Je suis obligé ?

-Oui C'est ta mission sacret , fait le pour le salut de toutes les fansgirls . Ajouta Nel .

Il se dit qu'il n'allait vraiment pas survivre . Byakuya aller certainement le tuer avant qu'il ne redevienne un homme . Il soupira et maudit l'auteur . ( Eh ! rechigne pas à la tache )

* * *

Byakuya : Je porte plainte .

Hayase-sama : Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Byakuya : Tu me met dans une situation embarrassante et maintenant mon Fukutaïcho n'est plus concentrer sur le travaille .

_Plus loin Renji fixant le vide avec un sourire béat et le visage rouge ._

Hayase-sama : Ben quoi , il a l'air d'avoir apprécier et puis toi aussi tu as eu une jolie vue

Byakuya : Shire , Senbonsakura .

Hayase-sama : Kyaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!

Grimmjow : Eh l'auteur ! Quand j'apparais moi !

Hayase-sama : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh !!!!!!!!!!!

Haya : Elle dit que se seras dans un moment car elle va commençait une autre fic . Bon maintenant faut ramener sa .

_Haya empoigne Hayase par son col et la traîne . Byakuya prend Renji et s'en va , ainsi que Grimmjow . Soudain Ichigo apparaît ._

Ichigo : ah y a plus personne donc c'est à moi . Laissé des rewiens pour cette dobe .

* * *

Donc oui je commence une nouvelle fic qui auras pour titre « Je suis le roi » . Mais je continuerais aussi cette fic en parallèle . **Et le sondage .**

Ah oui donc en ce moment nous en sommes à :

Ichigo/Grimmjow : 2

Ichigo/Byakuya : 1

Ichigo/Renji : 1

Ichigo/Rukia : 1


	5. La mission

Voici la suite de « dans la peau d'une fille » . Ichi va morfler dans ce chapitre . **La pauvre . **Mais non c'est drôle . **T'oublie pas quelque chose ? ** Ah oui , j'aime les fraises et les panthères . **Mais non le sondage . **Ah oui le sondage est toujours d'actualliter alors continuer de voter pour votre couple préférer :

**En cours**** :**

Ichigo x Grimmjow : 6

Ichigo x Byakuya : 1

Ichigo x Renji : 1

Ichigo x Rukia : 1

* * *

Chapitre 4

La mission ( sacrée ? )

Ichigo sortit du club et se promenas dans le Seretei en se demandant COMMENT , comment il allait faire pour survivre . Il aurait put survivre mais le regard des filles qu'elles lui posèrent était encore pire que celui de se fou de Kenpachi qui voulait le combattre .

*-*-*-*-*

Pendant ce temps Kenpachi errait dans le Seretei en hurlant :

- ICHIGO OÙ ES-TU ?

- Vite par là Ken-chan , j'ai sentie son reiatsu .

- Tu es sûr .

- Oui .

- OK , c'est partit . ICHIGO !!!!!!!!!

Malheureusement c'était la mauvaise direction et au lieu de se dirigeait vers Ichi , ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus de son but .

*-*-*-*-*

Ichigo se rendit dans le monde réelle pour récupérais son appareil photo . Lorsqu'il arriva , son père et ses sœurs se préparer à lui sautait au cou mais ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement . Isshin fut le premier à comprendre que la jeune femme était son fils .

- Eh bien fils . Je vois que tu es devenus très « féminine »

- Ferme-là

- Ichi-nii , c'est toi ?

- Oui , c'est juste que j'ai eu un petit « accident »

- Tu es vraiment mignonne en fille . Combien d'homme t'ont dragué ?

- Karin !

- Fils que fait tu ici au fait ?

- Je suis venus prendre mon appareil photo numérique .

- Pourquoi ?

- Je dois prendre des photos de Bya pour le club des femmes shinigamis .

- Fils , revient sein et sauf .

- Mais pourquoi vous réagissez comme ça ?

- Toute personne ayant essayez de s'approcher d'un peu trop près de Byakuya Kuchiki . Rien qu'en y pensant , je ressens encore la douleur . Brrr .

Ichigo prit son appareil photo numérique étanche et super résistant ( approuvé par les entreprises Hayase . Non je raconte que de la merde . ) . Et il repartit à la Soul Society la mort dans l'âme , car il avait comprit une chose . C'est qu'il ne sortirait pas indemnes de cette histoire .

Une fois arrivé , il partit en quête du noble . Celui-ci était entrain de superviser les entraînements de ces hommes Ichigo arriva et fit en sorte du mieux qu'il le put de camoufler son reiatsu . Il se cacha dans un buisson et commença à prendre des photos . Mais au bout de , seulement , la deuxième Byakuya tourna violemment la tête vers sa cachète et il croisa ses yeux . Ichigo pensa que sa dernière était arrivé , mais le ciel le prit en pitié et lui envoya un Grimmjow Jaggerjack pour détourner l'attention du noble . C'est à dire que Grimmjow déboula d'un coup dans la cours avec Panthera à la main en hurlant « Ichigo !!! viens là que je te bote le cul » .

- Jaggerjack veuillez sortir immédiatement d'ici .

- Hein ? Tu veux te battre ? Parfait , viens ici .

- Je répète une dernière fois . Veuillez sortir d'ici tout de suite .

- Allez viens ici . Je t'attend toi le coin du cul .

- Shire , Senbonsakura .

Ichigo prit une dernière photo de Byakuya entourait de pétales de fleurs et il s'éclipsa aussitôt en remerciant le ciel et Grimmjow d'être venue à son secours ( Je sais , je suis trop bonne ) . pendant ce temps Grimmjow regretta aussitôt d'avoir provoquer le noble et partit au bout de la centième coupure en se demandant où était passez la fraise .

Suite à sa Byakuya partit dans son bureau passablement énervé de ne pas avoir pu donner une bonne correction à cette arrancar ( Je te laisserais jamais faire Bya , Grimm est mon chouchou ) . Byakuya s'assit sur sa chaise et commença à s'endormir . Pendant ce temps Ichi était revenu , sa peur étant passé . Il s'approcha du bureau de Byakuya entrouvrit la porte et vérifia que la voix était libre . Il s'approcha du visage de Byakuya et vérifia qu'il état belle et bien endormit . Lorsqu'il eut finit , il sortit son appareil photo et commença à prendre Bya sous toute les coutures , mais au bout d'un moment , Byakuya commença à bouger dans son sommeil et il jugea bon de faire un repli stratégique . Mais au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte , il entendit :

- Kurosaki . Que faites vous ici ?

-Hiiiiiii !!!! lâcha Ichigo dans un hurlement plus que viril .

-Euh … j'étais … ici …

-Ichigo !! enfin je te trouve viens avec moi . Toi et moi on as combat as faire . Salut Kuchiki .

Et Kenpachi partit en traînant Ichigo . Ce dernier remerciant Kenpachi de l'avoir sauver d'une mort certaine . Mais au bout d'un moment il se demandat si c'était mieux car maintenant il devait combattre Kenpachi . Soudain , un papillon de l'enfer arriva et demanda au capitaine de se rendre en réunion .

-Merde , il fait chier le vieux . Toi tu bouge pas je reviens dans 2h .

Et Kenpachi partit laissant Ichigo en plan . D'ailleurs ce dernier fit l'exact contraire de ce que lui demandant le capitaine et il partit . Ichigo avait très envie que tout ce termine . C'était fatiguant et très mauvais pour son cœur de se faire des frayeurs pareille . Il pensa qu'il faudra quand même remercier Grimmjow car même si il l'a sauver inconsciemment , il l'a quand même sauver et c'est fait blesser à sa place . Il marcha dans la rue et vit que les préparations avançait bien la famille Shiba était là aussi pour préparer de feu d'artifices . Les rues était décoré de banderole , de drapeau . Des stands fleurissait par-ci par-là . L'ambiance était à la fête , cela fit sourire le roux et le détendit . Soudain il remarqua que les hommes lui jetait des coups d'œil en regardant plus sa poitrine qu'autre chose et il entendit :

- T'as vue la rousse là .

- Trop canon .

- Sa poitrine est presque aussi bien que celle de Matsumoto-fukutaïcho .

- Tu panse qu'elle voudras bien qu'on l'invite à boire un verre .

- J'aimerais bien réussir à l'amener dans ma chambre pour faire ce-que-tu-vois-ce-que-je-veux-dire .

Et Ichigo partit dans un mouvement de shunpo . Cela l'énervé de les entendre dire des choses pareil . Soudain il vit Grimmjow se tenir devant lui . Il soupiras , ne pouvait-on pas le laissait seul . Il était fatigués entre Byakuya , le clubs des femmes shinigamis , son apparence de femme , les coups d'œil des hommes et maintenant Grimmjow qui venait lui casser les pieds . Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était être seul était-ce trop demander .

- Qu'es ce tu veux .

- Oh soit pas si froid . Je te préviens que je t'ai sauvait la mise tout à l'heure .

- C'est vrai . Merci . Mais comment tu sais sa toi ?

- C'était facile . On pouvait ressentir ton reiatsu à 3 Km à la ronde . Maintenant que tu m'y fait penser pourquoi t'espionner le coincé du cul .

- Le club des femmes shinigamis veut que je prenne des photos de Bya .

- Tu les as rejoints ?

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est elles qui m'ont forcé sous prétexte que maintenant je suis une femme et que je vit au manoir Kuchiki le temps de retrouver mon apparence normal . Mais je suis un homme , merde !

- Oh là calme-toi . Je suis pas un défouloir . Moi je préfère quand tu es un homme . T'as l'air tout faible là .

- Hein ? Je vais te montrer ce qu'il sait faire le faiblard , là .

- Allez , c'est partit pour un combat . Je vais te défoncer .

Mais au moment où ils allaient s'élancer un papillon de l'enfer apparut et demanda à Ichigo de se rendre à la douzième division . Aussitôt Ichigo se stoppa , rengaina Zangetsu et partit en direction du centre de recherche accompagner de Grimmjow qui voulait son combat .

Une fois arriver il se précipitas sur Nemu et lui demanda si ils avait trouver un moyen de lui rendre son apparence normal .

- Non , on voulait juste que vous veniez pour analyser votre ADN et voir ce qui as changé .

- Ah .

Ichigo baissa la tête déçus que se ne soit pas ça et se dirigea vers l'endroit que lui désigner Nemu . Quand les examens furent finit , Ichigo sortit avec Grimmjow sur les talons . Grimmjow allait parler lorsque Ikkaku et Yumichika vinrent les inviter à boire . Et ils partirent en directions d'un bar . Sur place ils commandèrent à boire , mais Ichigo refusas étant donner qu'il était mineur . Puis Renji arriva accompagner d'Hisagi et ensuite vinrent Kira et Hinamori et pour finir Matsumoto . Ichigo put oublier la plupart des ses problèmes dans cette ambiance . Tout le monde rit , mangea , but ( sauf Ichi , car il est mineur ) .

À la fin alors qu'il allait sortir Matsumoto le prit a part et lui demanda :

- Tu as prit des photos ?

- Oui

Et il lui monta ce qu'il avait prit à Matsumoto . Cette dernière admiras la qualité des photos et surtout le fait qu'Ichigo ne soit pas encore blesser . Mais à la fin elle fronça des sourcils et lui demanda avec un air très sérieux :

- C'est tout ?

- Oui , pourquoi ?

- C'est juste qu'il nous faudrait des photos où on le voit avec moins de vêtement

- Quoi ? Mais je peux pas faire ça !

- Si , ne me dit pas que tu as oublier ce que tu endure si jamais , tu ne le fais pas .

Ichigo sentit un frisson d'angoisse le parcourir , il hocha la tête et finalement ils se séparèrent .

Lorsqu'Ichigo rentra aux manoir Kuchiki , Inoue et Rukia était déjà là . Byakuya aussi était là et il appris d'elles qu'il était partit ce doucher mais avant de partir Rukia et Inoue lui demandèrent si il ne voulait pas les laisser le coiffait et il répliqua que c'était hors de question et il partit d'un pas rageur vers sa chambre . Puis il se souvint qu'il devait prendre en photo Byakuya . Il s'arma de son appareil super résistant , étanche et multifonction . Mais avant de partir , il fit baisser son reiatsu aussi bas qu'il le pouvait et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de Byakuya . Une fois arriver Byakuya était entrain de se dévêtir , il prit autant de photo qu'il le put . C'est à dire jusqu'à ce que Byakuya jette un coup d'œil suspicieux à la porte . Puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain .

Pendant ce temps Ichigo était adosser à la porte entrain d'essayer de calmer les battement précipiter de son pauvre cœur . Une fois cela fait il se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la salle de bain se positionna sur un arbre et prit les photos . Il remarqua que la fenêtre était à moitié ouverte et en profita pour faire glisser l'objectif de l'appareil . Alors qu'il allait partir Byakuya se tourna d'un coup vers Ichigo et ce dernier cessa aussitôt de bouger . Le temps s'arrêta soudain et la seul penser cohérent que fit le cerveau d'Ichigo était « Je vais mourir , je vais mourir » .

Puis le temps reprit son cours lorsque Rukia appela Ichigo . Ce dernier tomba de son perchoir et remarqua que Byakuya était partit depuis un moment et alors qu'il se redressait , il vit des pétales de fleurs de cerisiers volait vers lui et il comprit . Aussitôt , il prit ses jambes à son cou pendant que Byakuya le poursuivait . Mais il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il se faisait rattraper car les lames commençait à le lacérait de toute part . Il décida donc de passait en mode Bankaï et aussitôt il reprit du terrain , il passa devant Rangiku et lui envoya l'appareil photo . Cette dernière voyant les pétales de fleurs comprit bien vite et s'en pressa de regarder les photos . Elle sourit , Ichigo avait accomplit sa mission avec succès .

En attendant Ichigo se faisait toujours poursuivre par Byakuya dans une colère noir . En tournant dans un coin , ils arrivèrent dans un immense jardin . Ichigo en profitant pour ce planquer dans le premier gros buisson venus . Mais ce fut une erreur car celui-ci était un roncier . Il vit Byakuya passer à coter de lui et ne bougea pas de sa planque douloureuse jusqu'au petit matin .

Il sortit et se dirigea vers le manoir Kuchiki . Il en profitât pour se prendre un douche , mais lorsqu'il sortit une serviette autour de la taille ces affaires n'était plus là . Il sortit de sa chambre sans aucune pudeur et il vit Inoue tenant un peigne et Rukia avec ces affaires et un kimono féminin .

- Ichigo , si tu nous laisse te coiffer et t'habiller on te rend tes affaires .

Mais Ichigo n'écoutant que sa fierté se jetas sur Rukia mais celle-ci ayant prévus ce mouvement , s'écarta . Ichigo se prit le mur , mais il se redressa et aller se jetait sur Rukia lorsque soudain :

-Kurosaki !!!!!!!

Byakuya venait d'arriver et s'arrêta de bouger aussitôt et le regarda affolait . Malheureusement pour lui c'est à ce moment là que la serviette de bain le lâcha et montra ainsi à tout le monde son corps de femme . Byakuya prit une teinte et s'évanouit dans un geyser de sang .

*-*-*-*-*

-Dehors , je ne souhaite plus vous voir dans cette maison avant un très long moment

-Haï

Ichigo était au chevet de Byakuya , il avait réussit à reprendre ces vêtements . Ichigo se doutait au fond de lui que Byakuya allait le virer . Mais bon il s'en sortait pas trop mal . Au moins il n'était pas mort .

Il sortit du manoir en se demandant ce qu'il aller faire .

* * *

Byakuya : Je porte plainte

Ichigo : Je porte plainte

Grimmjow : je porte plainte

Hayase-sama : pourquoi ?

Byakuya : Tu m'as ridiculiser .

Ichigo : Je frôle la mort , tu me ridiculise et m'humilie .

Grimmjow : J'ai pas eu mon combat

Renji : Hahahaha ! Taïcho , Ichigo vous êtes trop drôle .

Byakuya/Ichigo : Comment ça ?_ Mode regard-noir-de-la-mort-qui-tue et se dirigeant vers Renji pour lui faire sa fête ._

Grimmjow : Je veux mon combat ! _Empoigne l'auteur et la menace de son poins_

Haya : Euh … des rewiens ?

A bientôt pour la suite


	6. Matsumoto

La suite des malheurs d'Ichigo . **Un jour il se vengera . **Oui , mais ce jour n'est pas encore arriver . **T'oublie pas qu'il y a un sondage toujours en cours ? ** Ah , c'est vrai , alors cher fans le sondage est toujours en cours donc continuer de voter pour votre couple préférer .

Ichigo/Grimmjow : 9

Ichigo/Byakuya : 4

Ichigo/Toshiro : 2

Ichigo/Shinji : 1

Ichigo/Rukia : 1

Ichigo/Renji : 1

* * *

Matsumoto

Ichigo errait maintenant dans le Seretei . Il maudissait intérieurement le club des femmes shinigamis qui l'avait forcé à prendre Byakuya en photo et Rukia et Inoue qui à cause d'elle , il s'était retrouver nu(e) devant le noble et maintenant il était sans abri . Perdu dans ses pensés , il ne fit pas attention devant lui et il fut percuter par un projectile inconnu de vitesse approchant le 50Km/h . Et se fut donc en se redressant qu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de … Hanataru . Ichigo le regarda surpris en se demandant ce qui se passait et ces là qu'il vit arriver un groupe d'homme de la 11° division se diriger vers eux , puis il se tourna vers Hana ( diminutif de Hanataru ) et l'aida à se relever .

- Sa va ?

- Euh … oui je crois .

- Que s'est t'il passait ?

- Eh bien …

***

_FLASH BACK_

_Hanataru portait des documents à remétrer à la 10° lorsque soudain il tombas sur un groupe de la 11° qui s'ennuyait ferme . Il pria pour que l'on le laisse tranquille mais malheureusement pour lui , les hommes de la 11° en décidèrent autrement et lui proposèrent de jouer au jeux de celui-qui-envois-le-plus-loin-le-mioche-gagne . Et Hana se retrouva donc dans le jeux sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit et ce fut donc ainsi qu'il rentra dans Ichigo qui passait par là ._

***

- Je vois .

Ichigo se retournas vers le groupe d'homme de la 11° qui détaillait ce dernier , pendant que Hanataru se cachait derrière Ichigo .

- Nous sommes désolé mademoiselle , nous pensons pas qu'une telle beauté puisse passez par ici .

- Oui , d'ailleurs pour nous pardonnez on vous invite à boire un verre et même plus si vous-voulez . Dit un des hommes qui était plutôt entreprenant et qui malheureusement pour lui , c'était approché un peu trop près du roux .

Justement notre roux en avait vraiment marre que les hommes le reluquent , le draguent et fassent plein d'allusions perverse et suite aux événements précédent avec le club des femmes shinigamis , Byakuya et Rukia et Inoue , ce fut donc ce pauvre groupe d'homme qui ne demandait qu'à draguer une jolie « minette » , qu'il relâcha toute sa colère . Il dégaina Zangetsu , fit monter son reiatsu et hurla « Je suis un homme ! » ( paix à leurs âmes ) .

Quand il eut finit d'évacuer sa trop grande tension accumulé , il se retournas vers Hanataru et l'aida à porter les documents vers la 10° division .

- Yo Toshiro . J'apporte des documents avec Hana

- Combien de fois dois-je te le dire , c'est Hitsugaya Taïcho pour toi .

- Je les poses où ?

- Sur le bureau de Matsumoto qui est normalement derrière la pile .

- Ah , elle dort .

- C'est pas vrai .

Toshiro soupira s'approcha de Matsumoto et …

- MATSUMOTO !!!

- Kyaaaa !!! Ah c'est vous Taïcho , vous m'avez fait peur .

- Matsumoto , voilà des dossiers d'on tu dois t'occuper .

- Encore ! Mais y en a trop Taïcho .

- Il y en a trop parce que tu fainéante au lieu de faire ton travail , alors … AU BOULOT !

- Haï .

Et Matsumoto se plongea dans les dossiers essayant d'en remplir le plus possible . Pendant ce temps Ichigo regardait tout en essayant de ne pas pouffer .

Hanataru était repartit pour la 4° et Ichigo flânait ne sachant que faire , puis soudain il vit Kenpachi et rebroussa aussitôt chemin tant que le fou ne l'avait pas vu , mais malheureusement pour lui le ciel était contre lui ( souffre Ichi , souffre . Hahahahahaha ! **Le pauvre **) et Kenpachi l'interpella :

- Oï Ichigo vient ici ! On a un combat à faire !

Et ce dernier pris ces jambes à son cou poursuivit par Kenpachi .

La course poursuite durait maintenant depuis un bon moment et le psychopathe à l'épée ne le lâchait toujours pas . Ichigo tourna dans un coin de rue et se jetas dans la première fenêtre venue pendant que Kenpachi passait à côtes de lui .

Notre « rouquine » se redressa et s'aperçut qu'il était dans le bureau de Byakuya . Renji était là aussi et le regarder avec un regard un peu trop diriger vers le sud au goût d'Ichigo .

- Kurosaki que faites vous ici ?

La voix de Byakuya venait de réussir à atteindre le zéro absolue et Ichigo se dit que si il sortait pas très vite d'ici le peu de vie qui lui restait allait se volatiliser .

- Euh … Kenpachi voulait un combat et euh … j'ai sautait dans la première fenêtre venu .

- Sortez d'ici immédiatement et Renji vous pouvez disposer .

- Haï .

Ichigo suivit Renji et put enfin respirer dehors .

- Ichigo , je peux savoir pourquoi mon Taïcho est si froid .

- Byakuya est déjà froid .

- Je le sais , mais là c'était encore pire que d'habitude .

- Comment le dire ? Bon je vais faire simple . Le club des femmes shinigamis voulait que je prennent des photos de Byakuya …

- Elles te l'ont demander ?

- Oui . Elles te l'ont demander ?

- Ouais et rien que d'y penser j'en tremble encore . Ce jour là j'aurais certainement préférer être malade à en crever et rester au pieu que d'affronter Byakuya sur ce terrain .

- Bon je continue . Donc elles m'ont demander de prendre des photos de Byakuya et j'ai du prendre des photos de Bya sous sa douche et puis il s'est retourné vers moi d'un coup . J'ai crus que j'étais mort et il s'est mit à me poursuivre avec toute la rage du monde sur les épaules . J'ai réussis à passer l'appareil à Matsumoto qui était sur le chemin et je me suis caché dans un buisson et j'ai attendu toute la nuit avant de sortir .

- Et t'es pas mort ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? T'es toujours là que je sache .

- Oui , mais ce jour là une partie de ma dignité est parti . Bon la suite .

- Donc je me relevais et repartais au manoir pour me reposer . En sortant de la douche Rukia et Inoue avait piquer mes affaires et voulaient me mettre un yukata .

- Pff .

- Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Et c'est là que Byakuya est arrivé et c'est aussi à ce moment là que ma serviette m'a lâché et Byakuya s'est évanouit .

Renji qui se souvint soudain de quelque chose et un mince filait de sang commença à couler de son nez . Si Ichigo avait le pouvoir de tuer avec les yeux , Renji serait en ce moment mort plusieurs fois .

- Et maintenant Byakuya m'a viré et je n'ai pas d'endroit où dormir .

- Tu pourrait dormir chez moi .

Soudain Ichigo fut illuminé de la lumière divine et il se retourna vers son « sauveur » en même temps que Renji et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Matsumoto .

- C'est … c'est vrai .

- Bien sur mais il y auras certaine règle à tenir si tu veux habiter chez moi . Dit Matsumoto avec son auréole de lumière sur la tête et ses ailes blanches dans le dos ( ceci est la vision d'Ichi )

- Tout ce que tu veux .

Et sur ces mots il alla courir en sautillant dans le champs de fleurs parmi les papillons .

***

Ichigo :C'est quoi cette connerie y a pas de champs et pourquoi je ferais ça , auteur débiles .

Hayase-sama : Bon d'accord j'arrête .

Haya : Y a intérêt car sa devient n'importe quoi .

***

En réalité Ichigo se jeta au cou de Matsumoto en lui disant mille merci . Renji s'appétait à lui dire qu'il ne devrait pas mais Matsumoto le lui en dissuada en lui en jetant un regard à la Byakuya car Matsumoto comptait bien s'amuser avec notre jeune rouquin et remercia l'auteur de l'avoir fait si naïf .

***

Hayase-sama : Si tu veux me remercier envoi moi plutôt toute les photos que tu as de Grimmjow et bien sûr nu .

Haya : Tu peux pas être sérieuse dix minutes .

Hayase-sama : Là je suis sérieuse ou plutôt ose dire que tu n'as jamais fantasmer sur le corps parfait de Grimmy-chou .

Haya : …

Hayase-sama : Tu vois , bon maintenant on continue l'histoire .

***

Maintenant Ichigo marchait le cœur léger dans le Seretei , il avait enfin trouver un logement . Il pouvait enfin voir la lumière au bout du tunnel de son malheur , le seul problème qui restait à régler maintenant était son apparence . Ichigo était si heureux en ce moment qu'il accepterait bien d'affronter Grimmjow ou Kenpachi ou même les deux en même temps . Non , faut pas exagérer , un seul suffit . Et ce fut donc justement sur cette pensée qu'il tomba sur l'homme le plus sexy que Tite Kubo n'est jamais crée , notre bleu national avec un sourire carnassier trop sex , j'ai nommé : Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! ( _hurlement des fansgirls en arrière plan _) . Donc Ichigo croisa Grimmjow et ce dernier lui demandant cordialement « La fraise toi et moi on a un combat ! » auquel Ichigo répondit toute aussi cordialement « Ouais , ramène ton cul arrancar je vais t'exploser » . Et sur ce magnifique vocabulaire très fleurit Ichigo et Grimmjow partirent sur dans un endroit désert pour limiter les dégâts .

- Je vais te montrer à qu'elle point je me suis améliorer !

- T'es pas le seul Grimmjow . Prépare-toi ! Bankaï !!

Et sur ces mots il retira Zangetsu et fonça sur Grimmjow . Les coups volait , il y avait des Getsuga Tenshou par ici , du sang par là , des morceaux de vêtement par là que les fansgirls se disputaient , des « Hyaaa ! » avec des « Hoooaaa ! » et même des « Aïeuh ! » à non sa c'est les fansgirls pour les les bouts de tissu et les mèches de cheveux tombaient .

Donc nos de combattants se combattaient ( Oh un jeu de mots . **Débile surtout . **) et Ichigo avait quelques difficultés avec sa poitrine et Grimmjow et profitait pour le frapper .

- Tu faiblis shinigami .

- Ferme-la ! C'est pas toi qui a deux gros truc qui te sert de sein et qui est complètement inutile .

Donc il continuait de se battre et ce qui devait arriver , arriva . Le sabre de Grimmjow , Panthera , alla malencontreusement déchiré malencontreusement le haut du shihakusho ( ça s'écrit comme ça ? ) et laissant donc montré malencontreusement la poitrine d'Ichi . Et c'est sur cette action que Grimmjow s'arrêta ainsi qu'Ichigo qui s'empressa de cacher sa poitrine tandis que son visage viré au rouge fraise . Puis lorsqu'il regarda Grimmjow , ce dernier affichait une mine dut genre je-m'en-fout-ce-qui-me-fais-chier-c'est-que-le-combat-soit-arrêter . Mais ce qui la trahit fut l'immense filait de sang qui coulait de son nez ce qui énerva prodigieusement la fraise .

- Va en enfer Grimmjow ! Getsuga Tenshou !

Grimmjow qui peinait à reprendre pied avec la réalité ce pris le Getsuga en pleine face et fut donc envoyait vers d'autres cieux .

***

Dans un autre monde :

- Pikaaachuuuuuu !!!!

- Une fois de plus la team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieux !

- Bien joué Pikachu !

***

Ichigo qui avait saisser son Bankaï , cachait sa poitrine avec les pans de son shihakusho lorsque soudain Matsumoto arriva .

- Matsumoto ? Que fait tu ici ?

- Rien , je passais juste par là .

En réalité elle les avait observés combattre et avait pris plein de photo de Grimmjow et d'Ichigo , surtout au moment où Grimmjow s'est mis à saigner du nez et où Ichigo avait la poitrine à l'air .

- Au fait Ichi tu peux m'aider .

- Euh … oui .

- Youpi allait maintenant vient .

***

- Kurosaki que faites-vous ici ? Ou est Matsumoto ? Et pourquoi faites-vous son travail ?

- Eh bien Matsumoto m'a dit de l'aider à remplir des dossiers et elle partit chercher quelque petites choses .

- La vérité s'il-te-plaît .

- En faite elle m'a dit que si je le faisais pas elle me foutrai dehors .

- Tch , bon fait son travail . Au moins sa iras plus vite que si c'est elle .

Et ce fut donc ainsi qu'Ichi se retrouva à faire la paperasse à la place de Matsumoto qui , cette dernière , était entrain de se souler avec Kira et Hisagi , Renji n'ayant pas put venir à cause de son Taïcho .

Le soir Ichigo était encore devant la paperasse et se demandait soudain pourquoi il avait accepté de dormir chez Rangiku . Et soudain cette dernière arriva .

- Coucou Ichi , je viens te chercher . Wouah ! tu avance vite .

- Matsumoto !

- Oh Taïcho , vous êtes là .

- Matsumoto si je te surprend à refiler ton travail encore une fois à Kurosaki , je te prend ton salaire .

- Non Taïcho , vous pouvez pas faire ça ?

- Si , alors maintenant je veux te voir TOI demain à ton bureau .

- Haï

Et sur ces mots Matsumoto emmena Ichigo avec elle pour boire . Tout le monde buvait sauf Ichigo qui était mineur , mais Matsumoto réussit quand même à le faire boire . Et donc ce fut complètement éméché qu'Ichigo rentra chez Matsumoto qui l'était un peu moins que lui . L'endroit où vivait Matsumoto ressemblait assez à celui de Renji , mais était bien plus grand . La rousse sortit un fûton pour l'autre « rousse » et ce dernier avait le cerveau tellement imbibé d'alcool qu'il s'effondra littéralement dessus et Matsumoto en fit de même sur son fûton .

***

Le lendemain se fut Matsumoto qui se réveilla la première avec sa gueule de bois habituelle elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et pris son médicaments anti-gueule -de-bois made in 12° division et pris sa douche . Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain elle vit Ichigo et se souvint qu'elle le logeait chez elle . Un sourire sournois vint se mettre sur ses lèvres . Elle s'approcha du roux et soudain ce mit à le chatouiller . La réaction fut immédiate , Fraisy se réveilla d'un coup et se mit à hurler de rire et de douleur , à cause de la magnifique cuite qu'il s'est pris hier , tout en suppliant Matsumoto d'arrêter .

Quand Matsumoto arrêta de torturer notre rouquin ce dernier en profitas pour reprendre son souffle pendant que son mal de tête continuait de lui faire atrocement mal . Matsumoto lui tandis soudain soudain un vers sous les yeux avec une pilule dans l'autre main .

- C'est quoi ?

- Médoc contre la gueule de bois .

Ichigo ne répondit rien et s'empressa plutôt de prendre le médicament . Au bout de seulement quelques secondes son mal de crâne partit et il remercia Matsumoto pour le médicament . Il partit se doucher et lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain après avoir tout nettoyé , il tomba sur Matsumoto qui avait plusieurs sacs avec elle .

- C'est quoi tout ces sacs ?

- Sa ? C'est pour le jeu que conte organiser le club des femmes shinigamis pour la fête . D'ailleurs aide moi à les porter .

-Ok .

Et il accompagna donc Matsumoto au club ne se doutant pas du tout de ce qui aller lui arriver .

***

Quand il sortit du club , il alla aider Matsumoto à monter les stands . En faite ces surtout lui qui faisait le sale boulot pendant que Matsumoto plaisantait avec les autres . Puis elle l'entraina d'un coup chez elle , le poussa à l'intérieur et ferma la porte à double tour .

-Qu'es-ce que tu fait ?

-Ichigo , met moi sa tout de suite .

Elle lui lança des vêtements qu'elle avait dans son placard et Ichigo vit qu'il s'agissait de robe , de jupe et autres trucs dans le genre .

-Je refuse .

-Si tu les met pas , je te vire dehors et je publie toute ses photos dans le Seretei .

Elle lui montra des photos où on le voyait nu sous sa forme de garçon et ainsi que de fille .

-Alors ?

-C'est bon je vais les mettre .

-Youpi ! Je savais que l'on se comprendrait .

Ichigo commença dons son défiler . Il porta des robes d'été , de soirée en passant par la robe chinoise jusqu'au cosplay de serveuse , bunny girl , de bonne et autre chose encore plus fou . Et à chaque fois qu'il mettait une nouvelle tenue Matsumoto le maquillait et le coiffait . Cette dernière s'amusait comme une folle et avait l'impression d'avoir une poupée géante .

À la fin Ichigo était complètement exténuer et alla donc se couchait pendant que Matsumoto partait avec les photos qu'elle avait prise d'Ichigo dans ces diverses vêtements au club des femmes shinigamis .

* * *

Matsumoto : Tient les photos de Grimmjow que tu voulais .

Hayase-sama : Merci _-commence à saigner du nez abondamment en regardant les photos ._

Haya : Si c'est pas déprimant de voir sa ? Moi aussi je veux les voir .

Grimmjow _saignant du nez _: Eh , l'auteur c'est quoi ce combat pourris !

_Hayase-sama se retournant vers Grimmjow et s'évanouissant dans un geyser de sang ._

Haya _saignant du nez _: Désolé mais je vais ramener sa avant de perdre trop de sang moi aussi .

Grimmjow : Qu'es-ce qu'elles ont ?

Matsumoto : Rien c'est juste qu'elles ont vu quelque chose de trop intense pour elles . Des rewiens ?

P'tin , pourquoi Grimmy-chou peu pas être à moi . **Parce que c'est impossible même moi je le souhaite aussi *soupir* . **Au faites J'ai besoin de vous encore une fois cher lectrices , pour une question très importantes . Je voudrais savoir qui pourrait être le prince charmant d'Ulquiorra . Je vous remercie de répondre à cette question existentielle d'avance . **C'est bon , c'est pas la fin du monde .** Ah oui c'est pas un sondage , juste votre avis .


	7. Les vizards

Désolé cher lecteur pour le retard dans la publication mais j'étais en vacances à la plage , sur le sable chaud , avec des jolies vagues et une température trop bonne et … **Ferme-là et écris ta fic ! On est déjà suffisamment à la bourre , alors en rajoute pas ! **Désolé . Bon voici le sondage et le chapitre .

Ichigo/Grimmjow : 10

Ichigo/Byakuya : 5

Ichigo/Renji : 3

Ichigo/Toshiro : 2

Ichigo/Shinji : 1

Ichigo/Rukia : 1

* * *

Les Vizards

Après être partis du club des femmes shinigamis , Matsumoto se rendit d'un un bar où se trouvaient Kira , Hisagi , Renji , Ikkaku , Yumichika , Grimmjow ( Oui , tout le monde est copain ) . Elle s'installa à côté d'eux et commanda du saké .

- T'en as mis du temps .

- Désolé . Fallait que je donne un truc au club .

- Au faites ça se passe comment avec Ichigo .

- Super bien et demain il m'aide avec mes dossiers .

- Tu lui a demander s'il était d'accord .

- ...

- ...

- Il sera sûrement d'accord et puis j'ai un argument de poids .

- C'est quoi ?

- Des photos .

- Donc tu lui fait du chantage .

- Je peux voir .

- C'est payant .

- Quoi ?

- Si tu as les sous , tu regardes . Si tu as pas les sous tu dégages .

- Chier . Tiens , maintenant fais voir tes photos .

Matsumoto passa les photos à Hisagi et ce dernier se mit aussitôt à saigner du nez .

- Wouah !

- Fais voir !

- Passe les moi !

- Si vous voulez voir faut payer .

Les hommes grognèrent , mais sortirent quand même les sous et purent donc contempler les photos que Matsumoto utilisaient comme argument de poids , pour ne pas dire chantage .

Sur la première photo , c'était Ichigo en homme , sous la douche et aucun détail n'était épargné .

Sur la seconde c'était Ichigo en fille se battant avec Grimmjow ou plutôt le moment où tout fut arrêter par malencontreux coup et Matsumoto avait un superbe angle à ce moment là . En la regardent , Grimmjow se souvint de tout et un petit , minuscule , filet de sang commença à couler de son nez .

Sur la troisième , c'était Ichigo fille , sous la douche . Les garçons se mirent à saigner abondamment du nez .

Hisagi se tourna vers Matsumoto .

- Matsumoto , comment t'as fait pour réussir à les prendre ?

- Secret du club des femmes shinigamis .

- Bon on bois maintenant ?

- Excellente idée Renji ! Allez c'est partis ! Faites tourner les verres !

Et ils commencèrent à boire .

Ils burent longtemps et au bout d'un moment , ils commencèrent à dire n'importe quoi et faire n'importe quoi . Renji chantait bras dessus , bras dessous avec Hisagi et l'auteur de la chanson aurait pu porter plainte tellement c'était horrible , mais bon , ils étaient complètement soul et leurs amis rigolaient comme des veaux ( remarquez la subtilité de ma comparaison ) . Ikkaku lui se battait contre le mur le prenant pour quelqu'un qui s'était moqué de lui , Yumichika déballait toute les absurdité sur sa beauté devant un miroir , Kira , lui , c'était mis à danser sur l'air ( horrible ) de la chanson , Grimmjow frappait toute les personnes qui le regarder et Matsumoto faisait un karaoké ( made in Urahara ) .

À la fin de la soirée , ils se quittèrent et retournèrent chez eux assez difficilement car il semblerait que se soir là les murs avait décider d'aller à leur rencontre , à moins que se soit l'inverse .

Matsumoto rentra chez elle et tomba aussi légèrement qu'une plume dans un léger petit « BOUM ! » qui ne réveilla point notre dormeur en mode locomotive à vapeur .

Le lendemain Ichigo se réveilla avant Matsumoto et quand il remarqua qu'elle était encore endormis , une idée lui vint en tête .

Il prit l'appareil photo qui se trouvait à côté de Matsumoto et visa Matsumoto avec l'objectif . Il commença à avancer son doigt vers le bouton lorsque Matsumoto ouvrit d'un coup les yeux et regarda Ichi droit dans les yeux . Le temps s'arrêta .

« Je vais mourir ! Adieux ma vie ! » furent les seuls penser cohérente d'Ichi .

Matsumoto se redressa , Ichigo se recula d'un pas . Matsumoto entra dans la salle de bain , Ichigo fixa longuement la porte se demandant pourquoi elle l'avait pas encore agresser .

Il l'entendit prendre sa douche et décida de planquer l'appareil photo .

Quand Matsumoto sortit de la douche et pris son médoc contre la gueule de bois et eut enfin les idée plus clair . Elle se demanda se qu'il s'était passé plutôt avec Ichi quand il s'était fixé , puis finalement haussa les épaules en se disant que ce n'était pas très important .

Ichigo avait fait le petit-déjeuner et se crispa légèrement quand Matsumoto passa à côté de lui , mais comme elle ne tenta rien , il se détendit .

- Mmmmh ! C'est délicieux Ichi ! Tu veux pas rester une fille ?

Surpris par la question , Ichigo avala de travers et était entrain de s'étouffer quand Matsumoto le frappa dans le dos et lui sauva ainsi la vie .

- Merci .

- Mais de rien . Maintenant tu as une dette de vie envers moi .

Ichigo pâlit et se dit que jamais il ne sortirait de cette enfers .

Ils finirent de manger et Matsumoto entraîna Ichigo avec elle .

- On va où ?

- On va accueillir Shinji , Hiyori et les autres .

- Tu veux dire que …

- Oui . Ils arrivent aujourd'hui .

- Mais ils vont se foutre de ma gueule !

- Exactement ! Et je ne voudrais pas manquer ça .

Ichigo continua d'avancer mais en réalité , il n'était pas vraiment là . Il se disait que sa vie était foutue et il entendait son hollow se moquer de lui depuis qu'il était une femme . Ça l'obsédait et à chaque fois qu'il essayait de ne plus y penser , son hollow revenait en force .

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte Sekai et ils attendirent environ une demi-heure avant que la porte ne laisse passer les vizards avec leur tenue habituelle . Ichigo ne le remarqua pas trop occupé à se morfondre sur son sort .

Il reprit contact avec la réalité quand il sentit une main sur son épaule . Il releva la tête et croisa les yeux noisette de Shinji .

- J'y crois pas ! C'est vraiment toi gamin ?

- Qui veux-tu que je sois ?

-Je sais pas . Une rouquine bien roulé que j'aurais dragué avec plaisir . À moins que ce ne soit ta véritable apparence , alors là je te drague .

- Je suis un **homme **!!!

- Calme-toi Ichi , t'es trop tendu . T'as tes règles ?

Ce fut la remarque de trop et Ichigo envoya une droite à Shinji qui alla s'envoler .

Il entendit des ricanement et vit Lisa , Love , Kensei , Mashiro et Hiyori se moquaient de lui . Il leur lança un regard noir emplis de haine .

- Vous voulez que je vous casse la gueule à vous aussi !

- Ouais vas-y ramène toi ! S'excita Kensei .

- Tu crois pouvoir me battre ?! Hurla Hiyori .

Ichigo allait les attaquer quand soudain Matsumoto le frappa .

- Calmez-vous . C'est pas l'heure de se battre . Lisa , Hiyori , Mashiro , on y vas ?

- Ok .

Les filles commençaient à partir quand Matsumoto se retourna .

- Ichi , je te laisse avec les hommes .

Et elles partirent sur ces mots .

Ichigo se leva , se retourna et observa les garçons .

- Shinji , si tu la ferme pas tout de suite je te frappe !

- Désolé , mais c'est trop drôle ! Au moins tu révèle ta vraie nature .

- Je t'ai dit que je suis un HOMME !!!

- C'est bon calme-toi . Allez on va s'amuser .

Et les hommes partirent .

Pendant ce temps , au club des femmes shinigamis :

- Alors , vous les avez ?

- Les voici .

Lisa sortit des photo et Matsumoto , Nanao et Nell , qui était encore ici , les regardèrent .

- Elles sont parfaites . J'aime bien celle là de Kensei .

- Shinji est pas mal sur celle-là . Pourquoi on dirait qu'il pose ?

- Parce que c'est le seul qui accepte de se laisser prendre en photo .

- Aaaah . Je vois

- Bon vous nous montrez les vôtres .

- Ok . Tu a de la chance on viens d'avoir des nouvelles de Byakuya .

- Vous avez réussis ?

- Oui . Ichi peux être utile et puis pour la fête je sens que l'on va faire ramasser plein de sous .

- Tu conte l'utiliser pour « ça » aussi .

- Bien sûr . Et puis il peux pas refuser .

Pendant que les femmes mettaient en place leur plan diabolique et s'échangeaient les photos des bishos , les hommes , eux , se baladaient .

- Tu as des problèmes avec ton hollow depuis que tu es devenus une femme .

- Oh oui . Je l'entends tout le temps se moquaient de moi depuis que j'ai ce corps et franchement c'est épuisant .

- Tu pourrais le faire sortir .

- Euh … oui . Pourquoi ?

- Nan , juste pour voir un truc .

Ichigo se concentra et bientôt à côté de lui apparus petit à petit monsieur Shiro ou devrais-je dire mademoiselle .

Ichigo et les Vizards éclatèrent de rire en pointant Shiro du doigt et en se pliant en deux pendant que ce dernier lui jetait un regard noir tout en rejetant une mèche de cheveux en arrière .

- C'est bon ? Je vous préviens que sa _majesté _est dans le même état .

Aussitôt Shinji se tourna vers Ichi et se moqua de lui . Le roux lui envoya son poing dans la figure en réponse .

Quand les éclats de rire se finirent , Ichigo demanda à son hollow :

- Mais comment ça se fait que ton corps est aussi changer ?

- C'est normal . C'est parce que je prends mon apparence à partir de la tienne donc si ru t'étais transformer en chien , je me serais aussi transformer en chien .

-Aaaah . Je comprends .

- Et puis c'est pas mal d'être une femme .

- Comment ça ?

- Tu peux draguer des hommes , approcher les femmes et découvrir certaine chose si tu vois ce que je veux dire .

La rouquine se mit à rougir violemment .

- Shiro !

- Et puis tu as la chance de dormir avec Gros-Nibards . Tu pourrais en profiter .

- Shiro !!

- Quoi ?! Tu dors avec Matsumoto .

- NON ! Pas avec . Je dors chez Matsumoto et c'est tout .

- Oui mais là c'est pareil .

- En plus elle est tout les soirs complètement bourrée .

- Shiro !!!

- Et il en profite pas ?

- Nan , il est encore trop coincé pourtant il a déjà montrer sa poitrine au coincé du cul et sa soeur ,Gros-Nibards niais , le babouin et le chat bleu .

- SHIRO !!!!

Ichigo se mit à poursuivre Shiro pendant que Shinji s'écroulait de rire en imaginant les scènes . Shiro opta pour un replis stratégique et donc il décida se rejoindre le monde intérieur de son roi . Ce dernier n'ayant plus rien à poursuivre décida de retourner auprès des Vizards . Soudain Rose ouvrit la bouche et parla :

- Je me demandais .

- Quoi ?

- Matsumoto . Elle est pas du genre manipulatrice .

Soudain il y eu un gros blanc . Tous le monde se figeas et observèrent l'expression du roux . Ce dernier se remémorait comment Matsumoto le traitait et au fur et à mesure de ces souvenirs il palissait à vu d'œil . Il reprit connaissance avec le monde lorsque Shinji lui demanda :

- Ça va ?

- Oui . Je me rendait conte que Matsumoto était une horrible manipulatrice .

- Allez . T'inquiète pas . Quand tu redeviendras un homme , tout redeviendras comme avant . Pour le moment pleure sur mon épaule comme la fille que tu es .

Ichigo se figeas un temps . Le temps que son cerveau décide de l'action à suivre d'analyser . Voici ce qui se passe :

- Oh putain c'est quoi cette phrase . Je comprend rien vite faut ce grouillait .

Une minute après il fit parvenir l'infos à ces coéquipier pour qu'il puisse décidais de leur réactions .

- Oh ce connard il nous a insultait !

- Il faut qu'il paye !

- Mais non ! On va passez outre est soulager un peu le poids que nous avons .

- Ferme-la le nain ! On va lui exploser sa gueule

- Mais c'est qui que tu traite de nain ! Viens-là ! Je vais t'exploser .

- Baston ! Baston ! Baston !

- FERMEZ-LA !!!

Aussitôt tout le monde se calme .

- Bon y a plusieurs choix :

1 . On lui pète la gueule .

2 . On l'ignore

3 . On pleure sur son épaule .

Alors ?

Dans la salle on entendit un maximum de « On lui pète la gueule » .

-Bien . C'est partis .

Et tout cela fut décider dans un temps records de 2 minutes . On applaudit les performances du cerveau de notre rouquin ( Ichigo : Salope ! Hayase-sama : De rien . Je t'aime aussi )

Et donc Ichi vira rouge ( de colère ) et frappa le visage de Shinji de toute ces forces et ce dernier s'envola ( Oh ! Une étoile ) et atterrit lourdement sur le sol , la tête la première . Il se releva et se retourna vers Ichi .

-Non mais ça va pas !!!

-Quoi !?!

-T'es pas bien ! Tu te rends conte de ce qui aurait pu arriver à mon magnifique visage . Je fais comment pour draguer après !? Tu peut me le dire ?

-Non mais j'y crois pas ! Tu me dis ça alors que c'est toi qui me cherche !

-Mais pas du tout ! J'essayais de détendre l'atmosphère ! T'étais entrain de nous plomber l'ambiance !

-Eh bien MERCI !!!

Il frappa Shinji qui alla s'envoler ( Encore un étoile ! ) et atterrir au pied de Grimmjow qui passait par là .

-Qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien . C'est juste Ichi qui a ses règles .

Suite à ces mot il se prit un objet volant non identifié en pleine face qui après impact fut identifié comme étant une dalle en pierre provenant du sol juste en face d'Ichi .

-Je t'ai dit pas le visage , espèce de folle !!!

Folle . Se mot était entrain de passer et repasser dans la tête d'Ichi et soudain une immense aura noir apparut autour de lui et quand il releva la tête tout le monde ce alla se planquer derrière un arbre , sauf Shinji qui était pétrifié sur place . Ce n'était pas le hollow d'Ichi qui avait pris place c'était juste que là , il était terrifiant . Ses yeux ambres c'était assombrit sous la colère et son expression était pareil qu'à un Byakuya Kuchiki en méga giga super colère et terrifiant étais un bien faible mot devant la promesse de mort que l'on lisait dans les yeux ambres .

Shinji se retourna vers les autres Vizards qui regardait de loin la scène .

- Les gars venait m'aider !!! Il va vraiment me tuer !!!!

Ils fixèrent longuement Shinji un moment , soupesant le pour et le contre puis prirent la même décision .

- Sache , Shinji que ton sacrifice ne sera pas vain . Adieux , nous prierons pour le salut de ton âme .

- QUOI !!!! Comment ça sacrifice !!! Y a aucun sacrifice !!!! Et ces quoi cette connerie d'âme !!!! Je suis déjà mort !!!!

- Sa tu l'as dit .

Il s'immobilisa dans son mouvement pour ce relever . Il se retourna et vit les yeux ambres qui lui promis mille souffrances

- Shinji , où allas-tu ? Toi et moi on un truc à faire .

Il vit Ichigo levait Zangetsu et …..

**-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Son cri se alla jusqu'à Hueco Mundo , en passant par le monde réelle , et brisa toute les vitres qu'il rencontrait .

Les Vizards et Grimmjow qui observait la scène , détournèrent le regard et se dirent que même Aïzen n'était pas aussi sadique .

Quand Ichi eut finit son massacre , il fallut emmener Shinji en soin d'urgence à la 4° division pour le faire soigner .

Quand ils finirent les soins , le visage de Shinji était couvèrent de bandages et on ne voyait plus que sa bouche .

Pendant ce temps le rouquin se faisait sermonner par le père noël qui lui disait qu'il aurait pas de cadeaux ( **Eh ! Réveille-toi ! T'es en train d'écrire n'importe quoi **)

Oups … Donc le rouquin se faisait sermonner par le soutaïcho qui lui disait que si il devait torturer Shinji , qu'il le face en silence car il en marre de changer les vitres .

En sortant il fut attraper Matsumoto .

-Alors . Qu'as-tu encore fait ?

-Ces pas moi !!! Tout ça c'est à cause de …. Shinji .

En voyant son expression froide et la haine avec laquelle il avait prononcer le nom du blond , elle décida de changer de sujet .

-Au faites . Yoruichi te cherche .

-Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas . Tiens , en parlant du loup .

Ils virent Yoruichi approchait d'Ichi .

-Salut gamin .

-Salut . Tu voulais me parler ?

-Oui . Kisuke arrive demain .

Ichigo se renfrogna .

-Je suis sur qu'il va se moquer de moi .

-ça c'est sur . Mais il vient surtout car il aurait trouvait une solution pour te faire redevenir comme avant .

-C'est vrai ?

-Yep . Allez à plus .

Et elle partit .

Ichigo était aux anges . Il allait enfin redevenir un homme . Un Homme . Tandis qu'il sautillait de joies , il ne remarqua l'expression songeuse de Matsumoto .

* * *

Ichigo : Hourra , je vais redevenir un homme

Hayase-sama : On dirait que tu apprécie mes fics Ichi .

Ichigo : Pas du tout . C'est juste que je vais en fin redevenir un homme .

Hayase-sama : Mouais comme tu le dit ce seras justement le titre du prochain chapitre « Redevenir un homme » .

Haya : T'es sur que c'est bon de dire ça .

Hayase-sama : Mais oui . T'inquiète .

Ichigo : Au faites Hayase .

Hayase-sama : Oui ?

Ichigo : T'aurais pas changer ?

Hayase-sama _un sourire apparaît sur ces lèvres _: Je savais que tu le remarquerais . Mes cheveux court encadrant mon visage doré qui a prit le soleil , ma peau brunie . Ce magnifique bleu que je me suis fait sur la cuisse je ne sais comment preuve que j'ai fait de l'acro-branche . Ma première expérience . C'était génial . J'ai sauté dans le vide . Et puis à la plage j'ai sauté au-dessus des vagues , c'était super . J'allais super loin . Et puis j'ai fait ma super prise du koala sur mon p'tit Flo et …

Haya : Les lecteurs se foutent de ta vie .

Hayase-sama : C'est méchant ! Bon j'ai soif . Viens Ichi je t'offre à boire .

_Haya , Hayase et Ichi rentre dans la maison d'Hayase . L'intérieur est complètement décoré . Il y a des guirlandes , des confettis , de la musique . Dans le salon se trouve tous les esclaves d'Hayase , mais nous dirons juste les persos qu'elle utilise pour ces fics . Hayase se dirige vers un buffet où se trouve nourriture et boisson en abondance . Au-dessus se trouve un banderole avec écrit _« **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HAYASE-SAMA** »

Ichigo : C'est ton anniversaire ?

Hayase-sama : Eh ouais . On est le 4 aout et je fête mes 15 ans . Allez bois un coup .

Haya ! Met la musique !! Allez mes cher petit esclaves on fait plaisir à votre Hayase-sama adorée ou je vous tu tous .

Tous : Ouais !!! Joyeux Anniversaire !!!!!

C'était super de les manipuler . **Tu n'as aucune moral . **M'en fous . Le chapitre suivant seras « Redevenir un homme » et n'oubliez de me souhaité un joyeux anniversaire et de me laissez des rewiens ou je publie plus . **Ne menace pas les lecteurs ou je te prend ton nutella . **Non !!!! **Qu'elle gamine . Ah oui et le sondage continue .**


	8. Redevenir un homme

Bonjour cher lecteur cher lectrice, voici la suite que vous avez tous attendu depuis je ne sais combien de temps. **Idiote. **Haha! Haya, tu es toujours aussi froide. Et aussi chose important, le sondage continue et pour ceux qui ont la mémoire courte, sa sert à savoir avec qui Ichi sera à la fin de la fic donc vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire: Laissez des rewiens!

Ichigo/Grimmjow: 12

Ichigo/Byakuya: 11

Ichigo/Toshiro: 4

Ichigo/Yoruichi: 3

Ichigo/Renji: 3

Ichigo/Shinji: 1

Ichigo/Rukia: 1

* * *

Redevenir un homme

Ichigo était dans son fûton , il était sur le côté , tournant dos à Matsumoto qui dormait comme une bien heureuse, ce qui était normal vu qu'il était quatre heures du matin mais le sommeil semblait fuir notre rouquin(e). Il était tellement excité qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait envie de sauter et courir tellement il était heureux. Demain, Urahara viendrait et il redeviendrait un homme. En y pensant, il faillit hurler de bonheur, mais se souvenant que Rangiku était à côté de lui , il se retint, se retourna sur son fûton et tenta de trouver le sommeil qui le fuyait toujours, afin d'être en forme pour demain.

Rangiku ouvrit les yeux. Ichigo n'était pas le seul qui avait le sommeil qui fuyait, c'était aussi le cas de la fukutaïcho de la dixième division mais ce n'était pour la même raison. Matsumoto Rangiku n'était pas heureuse qu'Ichigo retrouve son apparence d'homme, pas qu'elle voulait qu'il reste une femme pour toujours, non. C'était juste que c'était trop tôt. Avec le club des femmes shinigamis, elles avaient monter un plan où elles aurait pu, avec l'aide d'Ichigo sous sa forme féminine, gagner un max de thune et elles auraient même pu agrandir leur bâtiment. Matsumoto soupira et se retourna, réfléchissant aux moyens pour empêcher l'homme de redevenir un homme. Tous les deux ne dormirent pas de la nuit .

Le lendemain alors que le soleil commençait à se lever, la rousse et le roux se levèrent d'un coup.

- Bonjour! Firent-ils d'un même voix.

Matsumoto se dirigea vers la salle de bain tandis qu'Ichigo allait vers la cuisine faire du café pour une dizaine de personne car il sentait qu'il en aurait bien besoin afin de tenir le coup toute la journée quoique il était tellement excité qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin autant. Matsumoto sortit de la salle de bain et vit tous le café qu'Ichi avait fait.

- Super Ichi , tu as bien fait car je sens que je vais en avoir besoin.

Suite à ces mots elle prit une tasse et commença à boire avec Ichigo. Tous les deux étaient dans les bureau de la dixième division. Ichigo faisait les papiers de Matsumoto pendant que celle-ci flemmardait sur le canapé et buvait du saké pendant que son Taïcho n'était pas là. Puis quand l'horloge sonna huit heures, ils se levèrent et partirent rejoindre Kisuke devant la porte Sekai.

Ils attendirent quelque minute avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir et laisser passer le blond avec son fidèle chapeau sur la tête. Urahara Kisuke se dirigea vers eux .

- Eh bien Kurosaki-san, on m'avait parler de ton problème mais je ne m'imaginais pas que ta transformation puisse te rendre aussi féminine.

En entendant ces mots, Ichigo sentit monter en lui une grande colère.

- Es-tu sûr de vouloir redevenir un homme car je peux te dire que tu es vraiment réussit ainsi.

Le peu de self-contrôle qu'avait le roux partit en fumé et il frappa Urahara.

- Je suis sûr!

- Hahaha! En tout cas tu es toujours le même .

Il se redressa et vit Matsumoto.

- Bonjour ma chère. Dîtes-moi vous n'avez pas du travail?

- Mais non, tout est bon.

Pendant ce temps à la dixième division, Toshiro rentra dans son bureau et appela sa fukutaïcho mais comme elle ne venait pas, il alla voir dans son bureau et ne trouva personne sauf un bon de papier avec l'écriture de la personne qu'il cherchait:

« _Je suis partit avec Ichigo rencontrait Urahara Kisuke, Matsumoto _»

Une veine apparut sur la tempe du jeune taïcho, il regarda si elle avait au moins fait ses dossiers et tous ce qu'il trouva c'était des dossiers remplis(Ô miracle) avec l'écriture d'Ichigo.

L'action suivante se déroulera en trois étapes et n'oubliez pas vos de vous boucher les oreilles.

3

Tremblement

2

Fumer

1

Explosion

- MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Retour à la porte Sekai avec Urahara, Rangiku et Ichigo.

- Je suis sur que tout est bon. Affirma la rousse sulfureuse tout en souriant. Et puis je voudrais rester pour assister au « retour » d'Ichi.

- Oui, mais avant je voudrais savoir comment cela est arriver, n'es-ce pas Ichigo-chan.

Après une figure explosé et une nouvelle étoile dans le ciel, Ichigo raconta comment ça c'était passer. Kisuke nota dans un coin de sa tête d'offrir quelque chose à l'auteur de tout ce-ci.

***

- Hayase! Paquet pour toi!

Hayase arrêta d'écrire et ouvrit le paquet. Dedans il y avait une une petite boîte et une lettre.

« _Cher Hayase-chan _

_Votre idée de transformer Ichigo en fille était vraiment amusante._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez le petit cadeau qu'il y a avec cette lettre _

_Cordialement , Urahara Kisuke »_

Hayase posa la lettre et ouvrit la boîte.

- Wouah! Des macarons!

***

- Bien et si maintenant nous allions voir notre cher ami Mayuri-san. S'exclama joyeusement l'homme au bob.

Un silence lui répondit. Il est vrai que « cher ami » était de trop dans la phrase, en faite rien que « Mayuri » c'était déjà trop. Ce n'est pas que nos personnage ne l'aime pas c'est juste que ça personnalité est bizarre et on peut dire que le nombre de ses amis se conte sur les doigts d'une seule main. Mais en ce qu'il a au moins UN ami? Idée à creuser.

Donc nos amis, pour ceux qui suivent pas et qui dorment les yeux ouvert c'est Kisuke, Matsumoto et Ichigo, se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire de notre scientifique fou préférer.(_miam ! Les macarons étaient trop bon !_)

Kurotsuchi Mayuri apparue devant eux et se mit aussitôt à hurler sur Kisuke que il n'avait rien à faire ici, qu'il pouvait très bien rendre son apparence à cette avorton avant le blond et que des deux c'était lui le plus le plus compétent. Kisuke qui n'avait pas perdue son habituel sourire moqueur, répondit simplement de sa voix amusé :

- Tu es toujours autant en forme à ce que je vois.

Et apparue une veine sur la tempe de Mayuri sur le coup de l'énervement. Il allait repartir dans l'une de ses longues tirade quand un voix d'enfant l'interrompis.

- Et si vous faisiez une compétition.

Tout le monde se tut dans la salle, même Mayuri, car ce que venait de dire la voix était franchement intelligent et permettrais de définir enfin lequel des deux scientifique était le meilleur et enfin de faire taire le savant fou. Tous le monde se retourna et apparut, parmi les anges, Yachiru.

Les scientifiques et Nemu se mirent à danser la teckonik(_j'ai mis le premier truc qui me passait pas la tête_)pendant qu'un groupe d'ourson avec des cœurs faisaient des câlins à tous le monde mais personne ne fit attention à l'absurdité de la scène car Yachiru, LA Yachiru, qui disait quelque chose d'aussi intelligent, c'était forcement qu'il y avait anguille sous roche mais non personne ne sortit pour dire « En faite c'est moi qui lui est dit de dire ça » et ils durent bien admettre que les miracles avaient lieu parfois.

Yachiru se rapprocha d'eux et déclara de sa petite voix enfantine:

- Faites une compétition! Le premier qui réussira à retransformer Ichi-chan en homme seras déclarer comme le meilleur des scientifiques.

On aurait put repartir dans un moment de blanc où ils seraient tous rester paralyser mais comme ce serait trop chiant d'attendre on va directement sauter au moment où le départ de la compétition.

- Trois !

Kurotsuchi lançait un regard remplis de haine et de « je vais t'écraser » à Kisuke .

- Deux!

Kisuke ne se séparait toujours pas de son sourire mais ces yeux disait clairement un « je vais te tuer » froid et cruel.

- Un!

Les muscles des participant se tendirent, chacun se tenant près à se jeter sur sa proie.

- Partez!

Ils s'élancèrent vers Ichigo qui fut complètement terroriser par leur regard de bête affamé et préféra suivre son instinct qui lui dictait de courir.

- Voyons Ichigo-kun, pourquoi fuis-tu? Je veux juste te rendre ton apparence normal.

- Je le sais mais votre regard veut clairement dire que vous voulez m'arracher la peau!!

- Dommage.

- Comment ça « dommage » ??? Y a pas de « dommage » qui tienne! Vous êtes complètement fou!!!

Pendant qu'Ichigo fuyait les personnes qui voulait le « sauver » Rangiku s'en alla et fit appelle à une réunion d'urgence au club des Femmes Shinigamis.

Quand tout le monde fut là, la fukutaïcho de la dixième division arriva directement au problème.

- Mesdames, l'heure est grave. Les scientifiques sont devenus sérieux, Ichigo va redevenir un homme.

- Oooooh!

- Mais que devons nous faire? Ce serait désastreux si Ichigo redevenait un homme avant que tout ne soit fini .

- Je sais c'est pourquoi je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, Hiyori , Nemu.

À l'appelle de leur nom les deux femmes se levèrent et se rapprochèrent de la rousse.

- Je voudrais que lorsque Urahara et Kurotsuchi-taïcho auront finis que vous substituer les fioles.

- Je veux bien mais comment ferons-nous? Demanda Hiyori légèrement suspicieuse.

- Pour cela Nemu travaillera avec Kurotsuchi et toi avec Urahara Kisuke.

- Je refuse! Plutôt mourir que de travailler avec ce taré.

Matsumoto soupira, posa ses mains sur les épaules de la blonde à couette et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- S'il te plaît Hiyori-chan si Ichigo redeviens un homme, tout l'argent que nous avons investit sera perdue et le club des femmes shinigamis devra fermer.

***

- Bien sur, que tu peux m'aider si ce n'est pas contre les règles.

- Ch'est bon. Approuva Yachiru en mâchouillant le bonbon que Matsumoto lui avait donner afin d'autoriser la participation de Hiyori et Nemu.

Ichigo était assis dans un coin de la pièce, tremblant et traumatiser. Kisuke et Mayuri avait réussis à l'attraper et puis ils s'étaient amusés à faire des analyses . Mais es-ce que c'était vraiment permis ce genre de truc? Es-ce que l'on ne devrait pas les enfermer dans des cellules hautement sécurisé pour le bien de tous? Franchement, ce serait beaucoup mieux songeait Ichigo.

Nemu et Hiyori suivait attentivement les scientifiques. La blonde à couette avait une envie folle de frapper cette abrutie de blond à bob, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle arrivait à se retenir, peut-être parce que elle sentait le regard perçant de Matsumoto dans son dos? Nemu n'avait aucun problème, elle restait toujours aussi impassible.

Alors que la lune briller fièrement dans le ciel parmi les éclatantes et qu'elle déverser sa lumière sur nos preux scientifiques toujours éveillé tandis que l'organisatrice de cette compétition dormait à point fermé avec Rangiku et Ichigo, Kisuke et Mayuri hurlèrent:

- FINIS!!!!!!!

Nos trois dormeur se réveillèrent les yeux agars, se demandant qui était assez fou pour faire un boucan pareille alors qu'il y a des gens qui dorment. Ichigo et Matsumoto se levèrent pendant que la fillette aux cheveux rose faisait de la résistance en se rendormant immédiatement. D'un commun accord, Kisuke et Mayuri…

Mayuri: Stop! On arrête tout

Hayase: Quoi! Le bureau des plaintes c'est à la fin de la fic!

Mayuri: Ça va trop loin! Je refuse ce « D'un commun accord »! Il est impossible que je m'allie à cette idiot!

Kisuke: Hahaha! Il semblerait que Kurotsuchi-san ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

Mayuri: Et puis je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à faire ici. Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'occuper d'un gamin qui ne sais plus de quel sexe il est.

Ichigo: Oï!

Mayuri: Et puis franchement l'auteur, ne me mêle a t'es histoire pour gamin en manque, c'est vraiment chiant.

Hayase: ALORS TOI LE SCIENTIFIQUE FOU TU LA FERME OU JE TE JURE QUE JE TE DONNE EN PÂTURE SZAYEL!!!!!!!!!!!! TU SUIS MON SCRIPT OU JE TE TUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Suite à un léger contre-temps nous pouvons reprendre le cours de l'histoire .

Kisuke et Mayuri secouèrent Yachiru comme un prunier afin de la réveiller, mais cela ne sembla pas fonctionner. Pendant ce temps Nemu et Hiyori modifier échanger la fiole contenant le moyen pour Ichigo de redevenir un homme.

Enfin après avoir passez toute les techniques possible pour réveiller quelqu'un, un vendeur de bonbon passa et l'odeur réveilla Yachiru .(_me demander ce que fout un vendeur de bonbon ici cette fic n'a aucune logique_)

- Yachiru-chan, j'ai terminé la potion .

- Ne l'écoute pas sale gamine. C'est moi qui est finis en premier et est trouver la solution au problème de notre travestis.

- Hé! Je suis un homme! Hurla Ichigo .

- C'est bien tout ça mais comme je dormais on dira que c'est ex-quo. Déclara la fille aux cheveux rose.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, moi et moi seul est réussis. Je refuse que l'on me mette sur le même pied que ce vers de terre! Vociférais Mayuri.

- Eh bien on a qu'à tester si le produit marche.

Et comme par miracle, apparut, suite à la phrase qui venait d'être prononcer par Yachiru, Hiyori et Nemu avec les fioles. Ichigo regardait les fioles avec des étoiles dans les yeux comme si c'était la septième merveille du monde.

« _Enfin . Enfin après tant de souffrance je vais enfin récupérer mon apparence normal _» pensait notre rouquin(e) avec des larmes de joie coulant le long de ses joue. (_qui devrait d'ailleurs monter un club avec les persos de Ranma½ et ce serait le club de :« Je Veux Retrouver Mon Apparence Normal »_)

- Je sais très bien que le prototype est une réussite il n'y a pas besoin d'essayer . Se plaignais Kurotsuchi, encore une fois .

- Allons, allons , c'est qu'un jeux pas de quoi en faire une histoire.

Hayase: J'EN FAIS UNE HISTOIRE!!!

Haya(frappe l'auteur): n'interviens pas dans ta fic.

Hayase: Désolé.

Nos protagoniste restèrent silencieux un long moment suite à cette apparition qui n'avait absolument rien à faire ici puis il reprirent rapidement la où ils en étaient.

Kisuke et Kurotsuji prirent les fioles et burent entièrement le contenue.

- Hein? Mais qu'es-ce que vous faites. Je vais faire comment pour retrouver mon apparence.

- Ah! Ne t'inquiète pas Kurosaki-san, ce n'est pas la vrai, car nous savons très bien que Hiyori et Nemu travaillaient en secret pour le compte de Matsumoto qui ne voulait pas que tu retrouves ton apparence normal et puis ce n'est que du sirop de fraise avec de l'eau.

- Il était impossible que que ces déchets arrivent à nous duper.

- Élémentaire mon cher Mayuri. Ainsi le coupable c'est vous! Déclara Kisuke, en pointant du doigt Matsumoto.

Pendant ce temps Ichigo et Yachiru observèrent la scène dans un coin.

- J'ai la sensation que cette fic par dans quelque chose de totalement incohérent.

- Je suis d'accord.

Et Ichigo venait enfin de découvrir que son destin dans cette fic ne dépendait que de la mauvaise volonté de l'auteur. Le seul moyen pour qu'il avait pour s'en sortir était la mort mais comme l'auteur ne le permettrait jamais il sera obligé de servir de jouer à l'auteur.

Soudain Matsumoto partit dans un rire démoniaque.

- MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!

Hayase: C'est mon rire démoniaque!

Donc cher lecteur veuillez oublier les dernières et reprendre ici:

Soudain Matsumoto partit dans un rire démoniaque.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vous avez tous compris effectivement. Oui je souhaite qu'Ichigo reste une fille pour le bien du club des femmes shinigamis! Hiyori! Nemu! Capturez-le!

- Haï , Matsumoto-sama.

Les subordonné de la rousse démoniaque s'élancèrent vers le pauvre garçon/fille (rayez la mention inutile).

- Mais pourquoi je suis sa subordonné? Grogna Hiyori.

Hiyori se la ferma car l'auteur et le narrateur voudrait bien finir ce chapitre et que si ça continue il risque d'y avoir des cadavres.

Et tandis qu'elles s'élançaient Kisuke et Mayuri s'interposèrent et les mirent K.O

- Impossible! Battre aussi vite Hiyori et Nemu. Pas de doute il s'agit bien de la puissance des fameux capitaines Kisuke et Mayuri! Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mots! Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Matsumoto se mordu le doigt, forma des signes avec ces mains et les posa sur le sol. Un épais nuage de fumée apparut et quand il se' dispersa, on put voir qu'elle était sur une limace géante qui se nommait Katsuyu.

- Eh! Tu es entrain de te tromper de manga! Hurla Ichigo qui semblait être la seule personne ayant encore la tête sur les épaules dans cette histoire avec Yachiru qui ne comptait pas vraiment.

- Je vois que tu sort les grands moyen Saku... Matsumoto! Montrons-lui qui est le plus fort Sasu... Mayuri!

- C'est moi le plus fort Naru... Kisuke!

Ils employèrent la même technique que Rangiku Matsumoto et Kisuke se retrouva sur Gamabunta et Mayuri sur Manda.

- Pitié! Que quelqu'un arrête l'auteur dans son délire! S'écria Ichigo devant cette horrible mélange de Naruto et Bleach. Malheureusement pour lui, l'auteur avait bu un petit verre de champagne(C'est noël!) et personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher.

S'en suivit ensuite un combat acharné de 30 seconde le temps que la rousse et sa limace gluante décampe la queue entre les jambes face à la puissance du blond du type à la coupe bizarre combiné.

Kisuke s'avança vers Ichigo et lui fit un sourire « Freedent, haleine fraîche » avec un regard sérieux et séducteurs en lui tendant la potion.

- Tiens Kurosaki. Grâce à ça tu va redevenir un homme même si je te préférais en femme.

- C'est trop aimable. Répliqua le futur roux d'un ton sec face aux dernier mot du scientifique.

Il avala la potion d'un trait. Un nuage bleue apparut puis lorsqu'il s'évapora Ichigo se retrouva avec son apparence masculine.

**FIN**

**

* * *

  
**

Ichigo: OUI!!!! JE SUIS REDEVENUS UN HOMME!!!!!! C'EST FINIS!!!!!!!!!

Hayase: URUSEI!!!!!!

Perso de Bleach&Haya_ regard fixe_: ....

Hayase: Quoi?

Haya: Tu appelle ça une fin?

Matsumoto: Et mon plan génial?

Grimmjow: Et le sondage? Et le couple final?

Hayase_ plié en deux_: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! Vous y avez cru j'y crois pas! C'est trop drôle!

Ichigo _pâle_: Tu veux dire que...

Hayase: Et oui. Ce n'est pas la rai fin. Vous croyez vraiment que je terminerais une fic comme ça.

Tous: ….

Hayase: Franchement vous me connaissez mal. Bon voici la vrai fin du chapitre.

* * *

Kisuke et Mayuri apportèrent leur fiole à Ichigo. Ce dernier les regarda longuement, ce demanda s'il n'y avait pas un poison, quelque chose de louche, après tout, on ne sait jamais avec ces deux scientifiques. Il commença à boire la potion du blond, car celui-ci était quand même moins fou et plus sexy que Mayuri. Il avala le tout d'un seul coup et attendit. Il ne se passa rien. Il prit la potion de l'autre scientifique et il ne se passa rien aussi.

- Vous êtes tout les deux nuls! Déclara le juge Yachiru.

Dans un coin de la pièce du labo on pouvait voir trois silhouette s'enfonçant dans le trou du désespoir. Il s'agissait de Kisuke et Mayuri, se demandant comment c'était possible et Ichigo qui désespérer de retrouver son service trois pièce. Puis Kisuke se retourna se disant qu'il devait y avoir un complot et c'est là qu'il vit Matsumoto avec son sourire de psychopathe tel Raito quand il regarda mourir L.

-Matsumoto! C'est toi qui a échanger les fioles!

Mayuri et Ichigo sortirent de leur trou de désespoir et se mirent en position de combat face à la bimbo et ses subordonnées.

-C'est exacte. J'ai besoin qu'Ichigo reste une fille encore quelque temps.

Soudain Yachiru bondit sur Ichigo et l'assomma. Nemu et Hiyori le récupérèrent et elles disparurent dans un nuage de fumé avec le rire démoniaque de Matsumoto. Mayuri et Kisuke restèrent sans bouger puis ils décidèrent que c'était pas leur affaire parce que la fraise était assez forte pour sans sortit tout seul et que franchement c'était trop chiant.

* * *

Hayase: Et voici la véritable fin du chapitre.

Haya: Mouais, y a un mieux.

Hayase: Allons Haya, tu devrais dire que c'est génial. Que cette fin est aussi brillante et génial que moi et que nous brillons tellement que tu est obligé de porter des lunettes de soleil.

Haya: J'ai surtout besoin d'un aspirine devant tant de connerie.

Ichigo: Je ne suis pas d'accords! L'autre fin était mieux. Je retrouvais mon apparence normal et tout était finit.

Hayase: Ouais et bin on s'en fout de ton avis. Le truc c'était juste un délire pour embêter les lecteurs.

Haya: Si tu continue ainsi y aura plus personne.

Hayase: Bien sur les lecteurs ils sont gentils. Ils vont me laisser des rewiens. Ah oui et puis messages important.

**!!! IMPORTANT !!!**

**!!! IMPORTANT !!!**

**!!! IMPORTANT !!!**

**!!! IMPORTANT !!!**

Haya: C'est quoi ce cirque.

Hayase: Cher lecteur, lectrice, j'ai une importante nouvelle. La fic touche à sa fin. Il reste seulement deux chapitre et un seul sondage. Donc c'est votre dernière chance pour voir votre couple dans cette fic qui s'appelle « Dans la peau d'une fille ». Donc vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire. Laissez des rewiens !!!!


	9. La fête

Chers lecteurs, je ne suis pas morte et sachez que j'ai plusieurs raisons pour mon absence d'un ans, tout d'abord il y a la raison personnel sur laquelle je ne révèlerai rien, ensuite je suis très flemmarde et l'envie d'écrire m'avait quittée, donc j'espère chers lecteurs que vous me pardonnerez pour cette année d'attente.

Titre: Dans la peau d'une fille

Rating: T

Prairing: Ichigo x ?

Résumé: C'est la fin de la guerre et Ichigo est chez les shinigamis ou ce que sa fait de vivre dans le corps d'une fille .

Disclamer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo ainsi que ses personnages!

Note de l'auteur: Pour ceux qui sont intéressés par le sondage, en un ans j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et je me suis décider que c'était cette fois-ci votre dernière chance de voter donc oui, vous pouvez encore voter pour votre couple favoris, je compte remettre ce message à la fin au cas où qu'il y est des lecteurs qui ne lisent jamais le début.

Maintenant voici l'avancé du sondage et je répète vous avez encore une chance de voir votre couple favoris:

Ichigo/Grimmjow: 16

Ichigo/Byakuya: 14

Ichigo/Yoruichi: 6

Ichigo/Toshiro: 4

Ichigo/Renji: 3

Ichigo/Rukia: 2

Ichigo/Shinji: 1

Allez voici le chapitre en retard d'un ans

* * *

La Fête

Le lendemain, après l'enlèvement d'Ichigo par l'Association des Femmes Shinigamis, ce fut le grand jour. La fête battait son plein et tout le monde profitait de la détente, même les capitaines ne travaillaient pas et la plupart dirigeaient des stands dans les rues au cœur du Sereitei. L'argent récolter servirait à la reconstruction du Sereitei, surtout avec toutes les destructions qu'il avait subit en peu de temps depuis l'arrivée du shinigami à la chevelure rousse, mais en ce magnifique jour de fête nous ne suivrons pas les aventures de notre fraise national et laisserons Matsumoto lui faire des choses qui ne seront pas révéler dans ce chapitre (Ichigo: Nooooon!). À la place nous allons pouvoir admiré chaque stand et attraction que nos bien aimés shinigamis, arrancars et humains ont montés.

En premier nous pouvons admiré le grand et puissant Yamamoto (dans le garage! Okay je sors.) capitaine-commandant de la première division, possesseur du plus puissant zanpakutô Ryujin Jakka, qui s'était, pour se merveilleux jour, allié avec le maître du temps Barragan espada n°2 afin de mener à bien leur mission qui était de vendre... du thé et des écharpes, gants, dessous de tasses, bonnets, enfin tout ce qu'il est possible de tricoter. Sur certain tricot nous pouvons observer des têtes de Chappy et quand une certaine shinigami brune passa par là avec son nii-sama, dont nous ne révèlerons point les noms. Elle regarda son adoré nii-sama avec un regard de chiot-battue-et-je-suis-entrain-de-trembler-de-froid-sous-la-pluie qui fit soupirer le sexy brun et voilà comment le stand se retrouve dévaliser de tout les articles Chappy fait main.

Maintenant poursuivons notre route pendant que les deux petits vieux buvaient leur thé en regardant passer les nuages et allons découvrir un stand tenue par des shinigamis de la 2° division soit les forces spéciales et qui vendaient des... tenues de ninja et non ce n'était pas les tenues de ninja de Naruto comme le truc... moche... orange... avec l'autre machin vert, enfin non ce n'était pas du tout des trucs comme ça. C'était les mêmes uniformes que les forces spéciales lorsqu'ils étaient en mission et pour compléter la panoplie il y avait même les armes avec tel que les shurikens, les kunaïs et d'autres truc dans le genre pour la parfait petit assassin de l'ombre. Lorsque le capitaine Soi Fong passa devant et vit ce que faisait, elle les engueula copieusement.

« Mais vous êtes tous devenus aussi stupide que votre lieutenant ou quoi? Rangez moi immédiatement ce bazar et je vous promet qu'à l'entraînement vous n'allez plus pouvoir bouger durant des semaines! »

Les shinigamis tremblèrent de tout leurs membres devant la colère de leur capitaine, soudain l'un d'eux qui avait sans doute des tendances suicidaires, avança d'un pas tremblant et répliqua d'une voix chevrotante:

« B...Bien sûr T... Taïcho m... mais on voulait juste vendre des t... trucs qui trainait d... dans la réserve puisqu'on a... avait plus d'argent et qu'il p... partait d... dans le.. le repas de... de Shihoin-sama »

Et il y eut un blanc. Effectivement, tout le monde connaissait l'appétit légendaire de la femme chat capable d'engloutir l'équivalent d'un repas pour une vingtaine d'homme et l'argent dépenser faisait beaucoup pour une seule personne et Soi Fong se dit qu'elle serait bien embêter de ne pouvoir nourrir sa tendre Yoruichi-sama. Alors elle prit une décision.

« Dépêchez vous de vendre ses articles sinon je veillerais personnellement à vendre les autres et à vous privez de salaires!

Haï Taïcho! »

Et elle repartit satisfait. Alors qu'elle se promenait pour voir si tout se passait bien et si elle trouvait Yoruichi, elle vit un stand aux allures de boutique et à l'intérieur nous pouvions observer le fukutaïcho de la première division Sasakibe Chojiro (je suis pas sur de son nom) entrain de s'extasier devant toute sorte d'objet qui semblait provenir de l'Angleterre du XVII°-XVIII° siècle et le tout accompagner de larme de joie. En voyant ce spectacle la jeune capitaine fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu.

En continuant son chemin elle arriva devant le concours du plus gros mangeur, il ne restait que 2 concurrent. Elle vit son fukutaïcho Oomaeda entrain de s'empiffrer comme un porc à toute vitesse qui était un spectacle vraiment répugnant, déjà quand tant normal il n'était pas gracieux mais là c'était... affreux. La prochaine qu'elle le croiserait elle lui donnerai le triple de sa punition! Elle allait se détourner de cet horreur lorsqu'elle vit le second participant ou plutôt la seconde qui n'était autre que Yoruichi-sama. Soudain ses joues rosirent et des étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux. Vraiment Yoruichi-sama était vraiment magnifique. Tout était gracieux chez elle même lorsque qu'elle aspirait une nouille dans un magnifique « sluuuuuuuuurp » ou quand elle se sortait sa langue pour attraper un morceau de viande autour de sa bouche. Et bien sur le vainqueur fut Yoruichi. Elle alla aussitôt félicitait la femme chat. Et elles continuèrent ensemble leur chemin.

Nous nous dirigeons maintenant vers un endroit où s'élever des cris de souffrance, d'agonie, de terreur et de supplication. Non il ne s'agit pas du laboratoire de Mayuri mais de l'attraction de la célèbre 11° division. Et en nous rapprochant nous pouvions voire des shinigamis voler dans le ciel. Les corps furent aussitôt envoyés à la 4° division qui ne pouvait même pas se reposer un jour de fête en temps de paix. Mais pourquoi tout ces cris et ces blessures, mais c'est simple il y a 2 raisons la première porte un sourire dément, un cache-oeil, et des clochettes au bout des cheveux alias Zaraki Kenpachi et l'autre est petite, rose, mignonne et horriblement capricieuse, j'ai nommé Yachiru Kusajishi. Yachiru voulant faire plaisir à son Ken-chan avait eu une super idée. Comme Ken-chan était heureux quand il se battait, elle avait eu l'idée que l'attraction de leur division serait un combat contre Ken-chan. Sauf que le problème était que personne n'était assez fou/suicidaire/attardé pour affronter le terrible capitaine de la 11° division en dépensant de l'argent, c'est alors que Yumichika s'était mêlé de tout ça en ajoutant de nouvelle clauses à l'attraction. Tout d'abord les combats pouvaient ne pas être en 1 contre 1 et ils pouvaient former des groupes d'un nombre illimité pour attaquer et enfin il y aurait une récompense de 10.000.000 de yens à ceux qui réussirait et malheureusement peu sont les hommes qui résistent à l'appel du gain et nué de shinigamis s'était aussitôt précipiter pour y participer seulement ils s'aperçurent bien vite que tout ne serait pas aussi simple. Seulement le capitaine était beaucoup trop fort même au millier de participant en même temps. Ils voulurent s'enfuirent mais les membres de la 11° division les en empêchèrent et ils apprirent que le seul moyen de sortirent vivant de cet endroit était soit de combattre Kenpachi et de rester à la 4° division durant un mois soit de payer la totalité de leur salaire d'un mois. Au début ils préférèrent affronter le démon, mais en voyant les shinigamis s'encastrer dans le mur/sol, voler par de-là les murs de la 11°, ils se dirent qu'il valait mieux ne pas avoir d'argent plutôt que de mourir inutilement, seul les plus avares restèrent et bien sur ils eurent droit à un séjour gratuit à l'hôpital youhou! Ce jour-là jamais la caisse de la 11° ne fut autant remplis.

En face de la 4° division se trouvait un magnifique stand remplis de fleur en tout genre, de bouquets aux couleurs chatoyantes et aux senteurs exquises. De nombreuse jeunes femmes se tenaient devant le stand tenue pas Unohana Retsu la capitaine de la 4° division et sa fukutaïcho Kotetsu Isane. Bien sur en bon taïcho qu'Unohana était, dès qu'elle vit la troupe de blessé elle les envoyant directement à la division pour qu'on s'occupe d'eux. Mais avant que les membres de la 11° qui avaient accompagné les blessés, ils furent interceptés par le sourire de la capitaine.

« Vous achèteriez bien quelque fleurs avant de partir, messieurs.

-Hein?

-Les fleurs, c'est pour les fillettes, nous est des hommes, des vrais et on fait partis de la 11°! s'exclama un macho bien téméraire.

-Vous achèteriez bien des fleurs, n'es-ce pas messieurs? Répéta Retsu.

L'atmosphère devient tout à coup très lourd et les hommes se souvinrent que la femme qui se tenait devant eux était LA femme capable d'arrêter leur capitaine d'un sourire et de quelques mots et qui devait être la seule à ne pas être terrifier à aller à la 12° division et c'est comme ça que les hommes de la 11° revinrent à leur division le visage rouge, les bras chargé de fleurs. Après tout, personne ne contrariait Unohana Retsu.

Pendant ce temps-là, on pouvait voir une touffe de cheveux roux avec des gros seins se promener dans le Sereitei, non ce n'était pas Ichigo qui avait réussis à s'échapper mais Matsumoto, elle avait le roux aux mains de Yoruichi lorsqu'elle était revenue avec Soi Fong. Un sourire vint se peindre sur son visage en songeant aux malheurs du pauvre rouquin. En passant devant sa division elle vit toute sorte de sculpture faite en glace qui scintillait face aux rayons du soleils. Décidément, le zanpakutô de son petit capitaine était impressionnant, elle avait eu raison d'insister au près d'Hitsugaya ce matin, ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs passablement énervé. À cause de Matsumoto, ils avaient du retard dans les dossiers à rendre et la foule ne lui laissait pas un moment de répit lui demandant toujours de faire de nouvelle création et bien sur il y avait des pervers qui osaient lui demander de faire statue de femme/homme nue, ceux-là il les avait tout de suite transformé en glaçon et envoyé dehors, non mais faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus! Matsumoto gloussa en voyant le visage énervé du génie, malheureusement Toshiro l'entendit.

« Matsumotooooooo! »

Cette dernière pensa à s'enfuir mais son taïcho se tenait déjà devant elle et de près son taïcho faisait quand même peur, ce n'était plus tellement drôle.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici alors que tu devrais être entrain de remplir les dossiers en retard?

-Mais taïcho, il y en a beaucoup trop, je pourrais jamais participer à la fête.

-Et tu crois que c'est la faute de qui? Répliqua le taïcho, une veine apparaissant sur son front.

-Taïcho, je vous en supplie, laissez-moi juste cette journée et après vous pourrait m'enchaîner au bureau aussi longtemps que vous voudrait. »

Hitsugaya soupira, se demandant quand es-ce que sa fukutaïcho deviendrait sérieuse et que ces foutues dossiers seront à jour.

En voyant l'air résigné de son capitaine la rousse sauta de joie et enlaça Toshiro tout en proférant mille remerciement. Ce dernier se dégagea de l'étreinte étouffante de Rangiku et retourna à ses activités, soit faire des sculptures de glace. Matsumoto était ravi, elle allait pouvoir s'occuper d'Ichigo comme elle le voulait. Toute personne croisant la rousse à ce moment-là l'aurait vu éclater d'un rire à faire froid dans le dos la tête rejeté en arrière et se serait demandé si elle n'avait pas trop insister sur la bouteille.

Plus tard elle croisa un Renji dépité qui se frottait vigoureusement la joue au point de devenir rouge, elle était entrain de se demander ce qu'il faisait quand Renji se retourna et la vit. Son visage rougissa et il s'apprêta à s'enfuir, mais fût stoppé par la rousse à forte poitrine.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a Renji, tu ne chercherais quand même pas à me cacher quelque chose? »

Et elle vit. Elle vit ce que son ami aux cheveux de feu chercher à lui cacher et à faire disparaître. Quelqu'un avait dessiner sur sa joue une magnifique tête de Chappy sur sa joue. Un Chappy qui était censé ressemblait à Renji au vu des cheveux rouge et des tatouages. Elle sentit venir un rire qu'elle essaya de cacher en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, mais finalement elle ne tint plus et ria à gorge déployé, s'appuyant contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Renji hésita entre tuer Matsumoto, s'en aller, ou attendre qu'elle se calme, heureusement pour elle, elle se calma rapidement.

« Et il s'est passé quoi pour que tu te retrouves avec cette _magnifique_ représentation de toi sur la joue? Gloussa la rouquine.

-Bah en faite, c'est Rukia. Elle s'est mis en tête de faire une espèce d'atelier où elle pourrait je cite: « exprimer mon art » et le pire c'est que son frère la soutient!

-Byakuya? Comment ça?

-J'ai été surpris en découvrant ça, mais il semble que Kuchiki-taïcho est le même tallent en art que Rukia sauf que lui c'est pas des lapins mais des espèces de brocolis. Enfin bref Rukia voulait un cobaye pour voir si son _art _était au point et bien sur fallait que ça tombe sur qui, sur moi (pour une fois que c'est pas Ichi). Et en arrivant elle s'est aussitôt jetée sur moi et comme je voulais pas Kuchiki-taïcho m'a ligoté à une ligoté à une chaise et c'est là que ces fous se sont...

-Attend! « Ces » fous?

-Oui il y avait Ishida avec eux.

-Le Quincy? Pourquoi?

-Parce que Rukia lui a demandé de l'aide pour la couture et qu'il trouvé que son sens de l'art mérité son aide.

-La couture? Ça veut dire...

-Malheureusement oui. Soupira Abaraï

-Je peux voir? »

Pour toute réponse, il leva son bras et Matsumoto put admiré sur la manche la version complète de Chappy Renji avec des petites étoiles autour et son zanpakutô en mode shikaï. Alors d'un coup Rangiku plongea la main dans son décolleté, retira un appareil photo et immortalisa Renji et ses minis Chappy Renji et tout cela en une fraction de seconde.

« Merci beaucoup Renji, on se reverra plus tard! »

Et elle s'enfuta rapidement avant que le fukutaïcho de la 6° division ne se rende compte qu'il s'était fait avoir en beauté.

Quelque part une guerre était entrain de se produire entre un chewing-gum rose à lunette rose, un clown et un blond avec un bob. Oui vous avez compris, il s'agit de Szayel, Mayuri et Kisuke qui se défiaient du regard, des éclairs volaient dans tout les sens et tout le monde priait pour ne pas se trouver entre eux tellement l'atmosphère était lourde et la raison de tout ceci était dut à un concours soit « Le meilleur scientifique du Hueco Mundo, le monde réel et la Soul Society ». Chacun des trois participant était confiant et il ne leur venait même pas à l'esprit que l'autre puisse faire mieux qu'eux, en plus ils étaient chanceux, ils avaient thème libre. Le premier à passer fut Szayel, il s'approcha tout en roulant des hanches et lança un regard narquois à ses adversaires.

« Êtres inférieurs... »

On entendit la foule protester

« … je vous présente la plus merveilleuse de toutes les création, regroupant tout mon génie et il ne s'agit autre que... Moi! »

Un deuxième Szayel s'avança de la même démarche et passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en souriant narquoisement au publique. Aucune expression ne s'afficha sur le visage des spectateurs qui se sentirent d'un coup blasés. Une veine apparut sur le front des deux Szayel.

« Êtes-vous donc tous dénué de la moindre lueur d'intelligence? Ce clone de moi, possède absolument toute mes données et donc une intelligence de ma qualité. Grâce à moi ce monde possède enfin 2 êtres intelligent qui pourront améliorer les vermisseaux que vous êtes.

-Et en plus vous pourrez m'admirer deux fois plus. Rajouta le clone. Je suis la chose la plus belle de ce monde et vous devriez vous prosterner »

Une mine dégouté apparut sur tout les visages à la dernière phrase, on s'empressa de virer Szayel et son clone sous le sourire goguenard de Mayuri et Kisuke. Le second à passer fut Kurotsuchi et le publique eut un mouvement de recule à l'approche du scientifique de la 12° division, parce qu'il faisait quand même super peur le taïcho avec son sourire de fou qui lui bouffait toute la figure.

« Je vous préviens tout de suite, sachez que mon invention est bien meilleur et que JE suis le seul capable d'utiliser ce muscle que vous avez tendance à négliger de façon optimale. »

Ceux qui comprirent qu'il les traitaient d'idiots se plaignirent tandis que ceux qui ne comprenaient pas crier avec eux car il suivait le mouvement.

« J'ai développé une machine capable de rendre intelligent même le plus stupide et le plus barbare des hommes et je vais vous le prouvez de ce pas. Nemu! Apporte le spécimen.

-Bien Mayuri-sama. »

Et elle revient aussitôt avec un homme, un homme dont le crâne brillait sous les rayons du soleil, un homme qui faisait partit de la 11° division et tous le reconnurent c'était Madarame Ikkaku et ils se demandèrent ce que le taré avait fait au chauve pour qu'il est un regard aussi vide.

« Donne moi la vitesse de la lumière dans le vide.

-299 792 458 m/s Mayuri-sama. Répondit-il d'une voix morne.

Maintenant donne moi le nombre d'éléments chimiques observés à ce jour et nomme les tous.

-Il y a 118 éléments observés à ce jour, 94 se trouvent dans le milieu naturel et nous connaissons l'hydrogène, l'hélium, le lithium, le béryllium, le bore, le carbone, l'azote, l'oxygéne, le ….

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers la source du cris pour voir Yumichika entrain de pointer du doigt Ikkaku le visage terrorisé, ce dernier continuant d'énoncer les atomes comme si de rien n'était.

« ...sodium, le magnésium, l'alumi...

-Qu'es-ce que vous avez fait à mon homme espèce de scientifique fou? Hurla de rage Yumichika

-Je ne vous permet pas d'interrompre ce concours et pour ce qui est de ce primate je lui ai juste permis d'utiliser son cerveau.

-...soufre, le chlore, l'argon...

-Je vous ordonne immédiatement de lui rendre sa personnalité sinon...

-Veuillez tenir votre langue, je ne pense pas qu'un 5° siège puisse se permettre de menacer un capitaine surtout quand celui-ci appartient à une division aussi barbare que la 11° qui est la honte du Sereitei. »

Pas un son ne troubla l'air, chacun retenant son souffle alors que le regard du 5° se faisait plus perçant. Si son sens de l'esthétique n'avait pas était aussi développé, il se serait jeté comme une bête sur le capitaine en face de lui, à la place il sera les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges puis un sourire fit place sur son visage ce qui surpris le scientifique. Le brun s'approcha du scientifique et enlaça ses épaules, se retint de vomir, puis d'un coup s'écarta et gifla Kurotsuchi qui n'y comprenait rien et même Ikkaku avait cessé de parler.

« Kyaaa! Espèce de pervers, non mais ça va pas de me peloter, goujat!

-HEIN? S'exclama d'une même voix toute l'assemblé même Mayuri.

-Ikkaku, aide-moi! Ce pervers veux me faire des choses pas nets dans son laboratoire et il parlait de grosse seringue!

-Enlève immédiatement tes sales pattes de mon petit ami espèce de détraqué! »

C'est ainsi que l'on put voir Ikkaku s'élancer sur Mayuri avec Hozukimaru en mode shikaï sous le regard remplis d'étoile du dit « petit ami » et surpris et perdu du scientifique tandis que les spectateurs s'enfuyaient. Le résultat fut que le capitaine de la 12° ne put continuer de participer au concours suite à de grave blessure causé par un amant protecteur, des shinigamis blessés et de multiple bâtiment détruit et ton redevint calme quand Yumichika enleva son homme redevenu normal afin de le récompenser comme il se doit, heureusement qu'il avait un côté hyper protecteur quand il le fallait.

Finalement tout fut rapidement réparer et Urahara Kisuke put se présenter à son tour, sauf que cette fois-ci toute la foule l'acclama, à la différence des 2 autres celui-ci ne les traitait pas comme de la merde et puis il avait déjà l'air plus normal.

« Et bien, et bien. Je vous remercie tous de votre accueille chaleureux et j'espère sincèrement que vous vous serez bien amusé lors cette compétition. Bien maintenant sans plus tardé je vais vous présentez ma fabuleuse invention et voici... les lentilles de contact qui permettent de voir à travers tout. »

Un silence s'abattit, puis il y eu tout un remue ménage, les hommes explosèrent de joie demandant tout de suite à essayer pour voir si ça marcher vraiment tandis que les femmes ne cessez des choses tel que « Je le savais! Aucun ne pouvais être normal! », « Pervers! Va en enfer! », « Qu'on l'attache » et d'autre truc dans le genre. Finalement les femmes prirent le contrôle (Les femmes aux pouvoirs!) et attachèrent Kisuke tandis qu'elles tenaient la boîte contenant les lentilles.

« Qu'es-ce qu'on fait de ça les filles?

-Je propose qu'on lui fasse bouffer!

-Ouais!

-Allez monsieur Kisuke, ouvrait grand la bouche je suis sur que votre invention sera à votre goût.

-Voyons mesdemoiselles, calmez-vous, ces lentilles peuvent être utilisez afin d'observer l'ennemi en toute discrétion et puis vous pouvez aussi les utilisez à votre compte personnel. »

Les femmes ne bougèrent pas durant plusieurs seconde puis...

« Okay, testons-les avant de décider quoi que se soit!

-Vous voulez juste mater! S'écrièrent en cœur les hommes, Laissez-nous essayer!

-Nan, ça appartient à l'association des femmes shinigamis!

-Et depuis quand?

-Depuis que nous l'avons décider! »

Et ce fut de nouveau le champ de bataille mais cette fois-ci entre les hommes et les femmes afin d'obtenir les lentilles et de pouvoir mater. Le pauvre Kisuke se retrouva entre les deux toujours attacher sur sa chaise et fut envoyer d'urgence à la 4° division ainsi que la moitié des personnes sur place pour blessure plus ou moins grave et malheureusement les lentilles furent perdus, piétinées et complètement détruites les poussant encore plus à se battre et finalement l'endroit fut complètement détruit et Nanao qui s'occupait des comptes de la Soul Society se désespérer de voir l'argent gagner aussitôt s'en aller.

Pendant que c'était la pagaille dans le Sereitei, dans un coin sombre 3 hommes espéraient, ils espéraient de voir leur club s'agrandir et d'enfin battre ces satanés femmes de l'association des femmes shinigamis. Oui ces hommes n'étaient autre que les abattus, désespéré, sans espoir hommes du club des hommes shinigamis. Ils avaient fabriquer un stand fait mains avec des planches de bois et il y avait dessus une feuille blanche, un stylo noir et des lunettes de soleil noir. On entendit le vent passer et les hommes soupirèrent.

-Les gars, je pense qu'on peut remballer.

-Président, n'abandonner pas. Il y a toujours de l'espoir.

-Je n'abandonne pas. Je n'abandonnerai jamais! Qu'es-ce que tu crois Hisagi?

-Mais alors pourquoi remballer? Demanda Kira.

-Cela ne sert à rien de rester ici, on est ici depuis le lever du soleil et parce qu'on manque d'argent, on a du prendre cette place pourris et puis personne n'est passer par ici et il va bientôt faire nuit.

-Iba-san

-Ne fait pas cette tête Kira, on a peut-être perdus cette bataille mais pas la guerre. On va leur montrer à ces femmes ce que valent les hommes.

-Président! S'écrièrent Kira et Hisagi, les larmes coulant virilement sur leurs viril visage et d'un coup ils se retrouvèrent sur une falaise en face de la mer et du soleil couchant, regardant vers le lointain le regard déterminer tandis que les vagues se brisaient sur les rochers. Bref ils étaient dans leurs tripes.

Et alors que les premières étoiles apparaissait et que les stands se fermaient. Une immense scène était entrain d'être monter dans un espace immense et de nombreuses personnes se rassemblaient autour et bien sur ce n'était autre que l'association des femmes shinigamis qui avait réussi à obtenir le meilleur emplacement ainsi que le droit de faire leur spectacle de nuit après c'était elle qui avait le plus d'argent. Et tandis que tout le monde était rassemblé, les rideau s'ouvrir et Nanao arriva avec Yachiru sur le dos et parla dans un micro:

« Bienvenu tout le monde au grand spectacle de l'association des femmes shinigamis en l'honneur de la paix »

* * *

Hayase-sama:_*s'écroule*_ Aaaah enfin j'ai finis, normalement ce chapitre n'aurait pas du être aussi long, il était même censé être le plus court

Ichigo: HAYASEEEEE!

Hayase:_*terrifiée*_ oui ?

Ichigo: Comment oses-tu t'absenter un ans et revenir comme ça, tu te rend compte que j'ai du rester un ans dans cette apparence grotesque?

Hayase: pas de ma faute, y a eu des trucs, j'avais la flemme et en ce moment je déprime *_les larmes aux yeux*. _Tu es cruel Ichi.

Renji/Grimmjiow: Hou! Ichigo a fait pleurer une fille!

Isshin: Fille, je ne suis pas fière de toi.

Ichigo:*_envoyant son poing*_ Va crever!

Hayase: Je pleure pas!

Isshin: Mazaki! Notre fils devenue fille est violente avec moi.

Karin: Mais ferme-la vieux chnoq'

Ichigo:_*regard mençant*_ Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à dire?

Hayase: Ah oui. Alors cher lecteur je m'excuse encore une fois pour ma longue absence mais je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à l'écriture et au cas où vous n'ayez pas lu ce que j'ai écrit en haut, sachez que j'ai changez d'avis et que cette fois c'est sur c'est votre dernière chance de voter pour le casage d'Ichi dans cette fic, donc n'oubliez pas de voter en laissant une rewien et en précisant bien pour le couple parce que faut le préciser moi je suis pas devin ensuite je vais vous rassurez en vous disant que vous n'aurez pas à attendre ans pour le dernier chapitre, en ce moment je suis hyper motivé et je compte bien finir cette fic, ensuite je compte me plonger dans d'autre de mes fics laissez en cour et je risque d'en supprimer dut à un manque d'inspiration, donc certain seront certainement déçu mais je ne changerai pas d'avis et je remercie les lecteurs qui auront patienter et qui me seront rester fidèle. Au revoir et n'oubliez pas la petite rewien, ça fait toujours plaisir._*sourit*_


	10. Résultat du sondage et spoils

Chers lecteurs et lectrices, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, c'est l'annonce de la fin du sondage avec les résultats. Je remercie tous ceux qui y ont participé et qui m'ont soutenue. Je promet de faire des efforts pour la correction des fautes d'orthographe mais il n'est pas sûr qu'il n'y en aura aucune donc veuillez me les signaler lorsque vous en trouverez. Maintenant voici les résultats du sondage:

À la septième place: le couple Ichigo/Shinji qui a obtenue 1 voie

Sixième place: Ichigo/Rukia avec 2 voix

Cinquième place: Ichigo/Renji avec 3 voix

Quatrième place: Ichigo/Toshiro avec 4 voix

Troisième place: Ichigo/Yoruichi avec 7 voix

Deuxième place: Ichigo/Byakuya avec 14 voix

Et enfin la première place, signifiant par ailleurs que se sera le couple de cette fic: Ichigo/Grimmjow avec 23 voix!

Je vous remercie encore une fois pour votre participation et je souhaite vous prévenir pour les petits pervers, le rating restera T, je ne ferai pas de lemon. Pourquoi je vous en parle? Mais c'est parce que j'avais dit que je n'était pas encore sûr. Comment ça j'en ai pas parlé? Idiot! Relis les chapitres précédents et si tu trouves toujours pas, c'est qu'il y a une erreur. En tout cas pas de lemon.

* * *

Bonus

Grimmjow: J'ai gagné! Je suis le meilleur! Où est Ichi que l'on consomme notre mise ne couple?

Hayase: Ta gueule Grimmy! Rangiku-chan est entrain de préparer Ichi pour le futur chapitre et si tu continues de m'emmerder tu pourra dire baille baille au GrimmIchi

Grimmjow: Tu n'oserais pas! Après tout tu as bien dit que c'était ton couple préféré.

Hayase: Plus actuellement et puis je vois bien la fraise avec le coincé du cul.

Byakuya: Fleuris, Senbonzakura.

Hayase: Désolée Byaku, mais j'ai pas le temps d'être blessé, c'est pour ça que j'invoque le super-méga-trop-de-la-mort-bouclier-invisible qui empêche toute agression sur auteur! _Apparaît un bouclier invisible qui repousse l'attaque de Byakuya _Muhahahahahahahahaha!

Renji: Impossible! Ce genre de chose n'existe pas!

Hayase: Oui mais je suis l'auteur et je fait ce que je veux. _Tire la langue_

Grimmjow: Le nom est pourris.

Hayase: M'en fout. Rangiku-chan! T'en es où avec Ichi?

Matsumoto: J'ai finis! Tu trouves pas qu'il est parfait comme ça?

Hayase: C'est parfait! Et ta tenue est superbe. Vous allez faire des ravages et je suis certaine que vous aurez tout l'argent qu'il le faut pour...

Matsumoto: Attention aux spoils!

Hayase: Ah oui c'est vrai! Bon maintenant pour passer le temps je met le truc sur le machin et je relève les bidules.

Renji: C'est quoi ce truc?

Hayase: Un justaway.

Grimmjow/Renji: Hein?

Hayase: Un justaway. Ça vient de Gintama, normal que vous connaissez pas, par contre vous les lecteurs si vous connaissez pas alors aller découvrir se super manga bande d'inculte et vénérez Edo-chimu! Kyaaaaaaa Takasugiiiiiii! _enlace Shinsuke_

Takasugi: Meurs vermine! _Sors son katana et transperce Hayase_

Hayase: Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! _Hurle de joie et se vide de son sang_

Renji: Mais qu'es-ce tu fout?

Hayase: J'adore me faire trancher par Takasugi, je suis une vrai sadomaso et en plus j'adorerai trop qu'on m'attache. Kyaaaaaaaa!

Ichigo: Attache-toi et meurs.

Rangiku: Ichigo s'enfuit!

Hayase: Tu m'échapperas pas!

_Sort un lasso et capture Ichigo_

Hayase: Ramène le dans sa cage... je veux dire la pièce.

Rangiku: _Se met au garde à vous _Roger!

Ichigo: Au secouuuuuuuuuuuur!

Gintoki: Tu es une fétichiste ou quoi? Ça t'amuse tant que ça de travestir les mecs?

Hayase: Kyaaa! Gin-chan! _enlace Gintoki_

Gintoki: Lâche-moi t'es entrain de me couvrir de sang!

Hayase: Nan, t'es trop mignon (coeur)

Gintoki: Pourquoi ça ne peut pas être des filles normal qui me disent ça? et ton « coeur »tu te le met là où je pense! (colère)

Hayase: _toujours en mode koala sur Gintoki_. Cher lecteurs, lectrice merci de m'avoir suivi ici et de lire mes délires.

Gintoki: Mais c'est qu'elle m'écoute pas?

Hayase: Je vais maintenant spoiler le chapitre qui suit en vous disant qu'il y aura ceci:

de la sensualité: « Elles bougeaient en rythme, hypnotisant chaque personne »

une vente aux enchères: « 50.000 ici! 70.000 là-bas! 100.000! Nous passons à 100.000 yens!

-150.000!

-200.000!

-300.000!

-300.000 yens! Qui dit mieux? »

des hurlements de douleurs: « AAAAAAAAARGH! »

de l'amour: « Ichi, je t'aime alors...

ou pas: « Non mais t'es pas bien? Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment? Refait ça et je te castre! »

des complots: « Avec ça notre rêve deviendra enfin réalité. C'est dommage qu'il faille sacrifier Ichigo mais c'est pour la bonne cause! Muhahahahahahahahahaha! »

des hurlements de désespoir: « ! »

Et voilà. Maintenant à dans le prochain chapitre. Comment ça je révèle rien du tout? Bande d'ingrats!

Gintoki: C'est bon t'as finis? Tu peux me lâcher.

Hayase: Nan, porte-moi, je suis fatigué avec tout le sang que je continue de perdre là, maintenant les lecteurs je vous dit: au dernier chapitre. Sachez que tout ceci était juste pour vous faire attendre et que ça restera. À bientôt tout le monde. Avance toi!

Gintoki: Ça va j'ai compris. grmbl


End file.
